Separation to Forever More
by Lover Boyz09
Summary: Scott and Logan have nothing in common but one thing.. And it eventually binds them in the end.. First fanfic. written story.. Cyclops Scott Summers /Wolverine Logan story almost finished, hard ending lol plus school might not finish in a while..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unforgotten Nightmare**

**Over the darkened sky a plane in flames shot through with increasing speed, it went over buildings, houses, and lakes until it got near a forest. The pilot inside was struggling with the controls to keep it going while three passengers held on to the seats to keep them steady. **

**One of the passengers was a woman and as she pushed her way up to the pilot she started to yell, "What's wrong with the controls? Can't we land!?"**

"**I don't know but we got to get off and quick!" the pilot replied loudly as the controls burst to flames and the wires were jammed; "Danm it!" the pilot yelled again as he pushed himself away from the heat.**

**The woman looked back quickly at the other two passengers, who were griping to each other tightly in fear, one of them looked up to say "Mom, what are we going to do!?"**

**"Don't worry Scott, we are going to ****get out of here, now get your brother up with you and follow me; we are going to get parachutes". Scott nodded and grabbed his bother's arm but it didn't budge, "Alex, what are you..?", "Scott, I'm sorry but I'm so scared I can't move..." Alex was frozen solid and his eyes were glued to the floor, "But there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here, your big brother, now come on! I will protect you!"**

**Alex's eyes looked up and he smiled in assurance before he got up and followed his brother down the plane. As they ran the plane began to tip sideways and the two boys had to grip the seats to keep moving, fortunately they got to their mother who was searching franticly in a cupboard until she found something. It was a huge parachute that looked like it was un-used, but she looked disappointed as she looked at the boys saying, "Ok, lets go back to your father we got what we needed, here take my hands!" The two boys took one hand opposite and held on to them while they made their way back to see the pilot still managing, miraculously, to keep the plane going but the controls were broken and so were some windows as the plane tipped to the side again.**

"**We got a parachute but it's only one, what can we do with just one? There are four of us!" the woman yelled to the pilot who turned to meet her eyes in assurance. The pilot was a young man and he was thinking quickly before he replied to her, "There is only one way, we are going to have to get the boys out first and we are going to have to try and land this plane!" **

**The woman stopped shaking in disbelief at what she heard but she began to nod as the man continued, "Ok, Mary strap the parachute to Scott and Scott…", Scott looked up at his father in fear and confusion, "You are going to hold on to your brother like your life depended on it okay!?" Scott's eyes never averted his father's as he replied, "But what about you and mom?" his father smiled and said, "Don't worry Scott I will be alright and so will your mother…", then his expression changed to one in pain, "Now go!"**

**Scott's eyes widened but finally left his father's to meet his mother's as she smiled and said, "He's right Scott, now grab your brother and hold on tight! You are strapped in and I know you can use this parachute and remember…", as Scott nodded his head franticly in fear before he met her eyes again but it made his heart drop as he saw them, there were tears in them but strangely she was still smiling as she finally said, "We love you and Alex so much, please land safely!". Scott tried to reply back but it was to late, one of the plane's fins broke off in flames and the plane itself began to fall, at the same time the man yelled, "Scott go now!" **

**Scott did what he was told and jumped as hard as he could with Alex locked in his arms, as they both began to fall Scott lost sight of his mother and their speed began to grow. Out of fear of dying locked in his brain Scott franticly felt for a handle before gripping it and pulling, to his relief it was released and so was the parachute which stopped their speed in time for a good landing. **

**Though to Scott's surprise Alex said something barely audible since his face was pressed against Scott's chest, "Thank you for protecting me…" at this Scott felt his heart throb in modesty and tried to hide his emotions by replying back, "It wasn't just me, it was dad and mom…I hope they will be okay". But as much as Scott enjoyed the warmth of his brother it was about to be lost as a metal part of the falling plane came falling down before hitting its target, the parachute.**

** The impact of it was so strong that it created a flaming hole in the parachutes' material before it quickly passed by and fell to the ground in a fiery crater and caused the parachute catch on fire while the boys began to fall. As Alex screamed Scott began to panic as he noticed his grip on Alex began to fail, "Alex grab my hand quick!" Scott screamed back as Alex tried but gave only his hand, Scott took it in a vice-like grip because he couldn't lose his brother, especially not when somewhere in his mind told him that he had already lost his parents.**

**Though Scott brushed that out his mind, he couldn't think that way, never. As they continued to fall the force of the wind grew stronger and caused Scott to lose his grip and his whole face was being pounded so violently that his eyes were getting blurry with tears while his brother struggled to hold on. But their endurance was not enough as they were forced apart from a wind gust, "Scott!", Alex cried as he held his hand out as far as he could but could not reach Scott's and lost sight of him, "Scott, please come back! No!" But before he could say anything else he fell straight onto a bush on a thick tree branch and was knocked out from the impact. **

**"Alex, where are you!", Scott cried back in unison and in fear as he kept falling to fast, "O God!", he continued to cry before the flattened parachute caught onto a broken tree branch. Scott opened his eyes to see if he was dead, but since he knew he was breathing he wasn't, instead he looked around to see what happened and what he realized brought him panic and fear for he was still above the ground from about 22 feet. But as he began to franticly think of a way to get down he was running out of time because the material of the burned parachute was ripping off.**

**But Scott heard something, it was the plane and it was falling fast until he saw the plane crash into a mountain and its remains exploded in a fiery grave. Though as Scott tried to register what just happened in all this time he fell all the way down face first onto the ground and his vision blurred until he saw no more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Waking up to the Present and a Reuniting**

**A/N: This chapter is sorter than the first but i'm still continuing with the others, and this is my first written story.. I hope you all like it i'm trying to make it deep and emotional..**

"**No!" Scott yelled as he almost opened his eyes to realize that it was just a dream from his past. But it was so real that it worried him and as he rose from his bed to feel his face it was filled with sweat, while his heart was throbbing with speed. Scott took a deep breath and went to his bathroom after he put his glasses on to see if he looked alright, when he looked in the mirror he was only sweaty and his eyes beneath his glasses were a little dilated but nothing that didn't pass for concern. So he washed his face and closed his eyes for a few moments to calm himself, it was only a dream it won't happen again, it shouldn't keep coming in his mind.. but it did.**

**Instead Scott knew he had to stay awake otherwise he would have that horrible day replayed in his mind again. So after washing up and dressing in his night pants he traveled down the hallway and down the stairs until he reached the kitchen. It was his favorite place at night, besides outside where he has a nice view of the ocean, but because it was always quiet and it is a place for him to think things through. As he made his way to a chair beside an open window he heard something. It was faint but it was definitely coming from the kitchen as well and as Scott sat down he immediately looked around from where it was coming from. After listening intently Scott realized what the sound was, it was growling or groaning what ever it was it sounded dangerous.**

**Feeling a little nervous and threatened, Scott began to approach the sound or where he thought it was. But as he came to where it was it grew louder and he heard something else, a tearing of paper and strangely Scott also began to smell smoke but he was stopped immediately by a pain in his hand. It was so dark in the kitchen he could not tell what it was but it caused him so much pain from its force that Scott could not help but yell, "Ah! Shit!", but he was stunned that he got a reply from someone he least expected, "Slim? Is that you?", Logan growled in surprise. "Logan? What're you doing here? I thought you quit the x-men…", Scott replied wincing as he felt the pain in his hand leave, "Ah.." "No, I was an idiot and I'm sorry I stabbed you with my claw..", Logan continued but underneath his gruff voice Scott heard a hint of pain or remorse in it, "You just surprised me, I was trying to get a drink here after having a long trip back but I should of known it was you I can smell your scent, heh".**

**Scott blushed a little at this and as he held his wound he brushed it away from his everlasting loathing of Logan, the man was stubborn and when Scott fought with him to stay years back he miserably failed and almost got in a fight with him plus Logan was not emotional and he was hard to understand. But this didn't concern Scott at the moment because he tried to forget those terrible mistakes Logan had caused long ago, what did matter however is why Logan somehow in the end always came back it always left Scott puzzled but he was interrupted by nothing he had ever expected, "Slim, if you're wondering why I came back it's because I really like it here and someone as well and I want to say I'm sorry.."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

**When morning came Scott was still up and fully dressed but his eyes burned and he was in a terrible mood from his lack of sleep last night. Logan decided to talk with Professor Xavier about his return that night and to apologize about the way he acted towards the team, then he went to his old room to get some rest. Scott was glad to have him back but it still didn't change the way Scott felt about the man, Logan was strong and if he had issues he would solve them himself and never ask for any help because that's the way he always was. But Scott didn't worry because he had things on his mind, like teaching and training his students, who all woke to greet Scott in the kitchen with the usual "Good morning Mister Summers" or "Hey, dude!" Strangely these greetings brightened Scott's mood a little because Scott felt pride in his students because they were doing better and respected him while they encouraged each other despite their differences.**

**Plus today Scott had to teach them about self-defense and teamwork since he already taught them how to use their powers and how to control them. But he didn't have to help as much anymore since they were always enthusiastic and were intently listening to every word he had to say. So Scott told them everything he knew about self-defense, when caught in a dangerous situation to when they thought was the right time to fight back. When Scott knew they were ready he decided to take them outside for some practice runs with the defense systems and he paired every student in twos while he watched them as they battled. Bobby, one of Scott's best students that had the ability to use ice at his command, did exceptionally well with teamwork, he helped Rouge out by blocking a few of the laser's blasts with his ice wall and defended well by blasting them apart with a few of his ice spears.**

**But when it came to self-defense he got to cocky with his own strength and didn't even know that Kitty, a girl who had the ability to walk through walls or anything else, snuck up right behind him and tripped him. Unfortunately she tripped him the moment he was shooting more ice spears out of his hand and the force of his fall caused one of his spears to hit his team mate Rouge, who was fighting Evan. Rouge's right arm was sliced all the way through as it collided with the spear and she let out a sharp cry of pain, it alerted everyone including Scott to her aid immediately.**

**As Scott pushed his way through the mass of teens he kneeled down to see where she was injured then he gently grasped her arm in his hands to get a better look. Rouge winced in pain from the contact but did not resist as Scott analyzed the wound, to his disappointment it was deep and bleeding heavily, so Scott took out a new piece of cloth he was saving for his car repairs and gently wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.**

** It was then Bobby came into view and constantly apologized to Rogue as Scott lifted her up, "I'm fine Bobby, Scott is gonna take me to see Hank", Rogue murmured as Scott carried her to the front door, "Well alright… but I'm still sorry.. Gah! I'm such an idiot! Bobby yelled in annoyance before looking up at Scott in concern and asked, "She's going to be okay right!?" Scott chuckled at the boys persistence, the boy can be a brat sometimes but he always had a gentle heart, "Yeah, she will be just fine..." Scott paused for a moment before turning around and facing the confused students, "Now I want you all to leave, this session is over but remember everything I taught you for I will test you all on this again..", then he looked over at Bobby smirking in assurance before saying, "I believe that's enough battling for today".**

**Bobby smiled back guiltily before turning around and joining the others while Scott took Rogue inside to get to Hank, who Scott knew could never fail anyone with his knowledge. As Scott reached his office he looked down at Rouge to see that she was unconscious and that brought panic within Scott. Desperately he tried to find Hank within his office but to his frustration he was no where to be found, "O no… hang on Rouge..", Scott cradled her in his arms as he ran down the hallway hoping to find someone he knew and the he started to yell in helplessness, "Anyone please help! Professor, Oooro, Lo…", he voice failed him as he saw Logan run into view panting and staring at him wide-eyed in concern, "Slim?" then he noticed Rogue was in his arms, "What's wrong with her!?" "She's unconscious... lost a lot of blood and I can't find Hank anywhere!" Scott replied in fear.**

**Logan looked at him again before saying in shorten breaths, "Okay, don't worry… I'll take her down to the infirmary... I can hold her weight easily and get her situated... now can I count on you to get Hank?", for some reason Scott knew he could trust Logan and he nodded dumbly while he gently gave Rogue's unconscious form to Logan. As Scott's eyes returned to Logan's he noticed unexpecting warmth in them but before Scott could react Logan yelled, "Get going now! We will be okay", Scott obeyed and saw Logan smile before turning around and running down the hallway and making it to the front door. **

**He took a moment to catch his breath before thinking of where Hank could be before it came to his mind 'The Courtroom', so he flung open the door and made his way to the garage where his car was, when he got inside his car he paused to pray that the engine will work before he started it. Fortunately it started on the third try and it drove smoothly as he backed it out of the drive way and onto the street he knew he would get there.**

**When Scott was half way there he spotted Hank's car, a silver Subaru, driving on the opposite side of his car. He hoped that Hank would spot him and to his relief Hank did, the silver Subaru pulled over to the side and after turning Scott pulled up right beside it. Hank came out a few minutes later and the Professor was with him to, as Scott came out he ran as fast as he could until he faced Hank's concerned expression, "Scott, what on earth are you doing? Is there trouble?" **

**Scott could only talk through shorten breaths, "Yes, it's Rogue… she got injured in one of my training runs by Bobby…but it was an accident... though it looks really deep and it was bleeding badly... it left her unconscious... she's in the infirmary with Logan but I'm still worried..", after Scott finished he looked up to see both Hank and the Professor looking grim before Hank replied, "Okay, lets go, I'll see what I can do".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Infirmary**

**Scott worried constantly as he drove behind Hank down the long road back home thinking what if Rouge's injury is so serious that it is beyond Hank's healing? Most of all why did he leave her in the hands of Logan? Logan knew nothing of medicine or even surgery. But Logan had the right because Logan cared for the girl a lot because Scott saw her around him sometimes, laughing whenever he grunted and brushed her company away smirking. **

**When Scott saw them together it made his stomach constrict in nausea while his grip tightened on the wheel, his eyes widened in surprise and confusion behind his glasses of what this feeling was. He felt it before with Jean, when she disappeared forever and gave him that solemn goodbye. It was that feeling of pain and also that of jealousy that Scott himself tried so hard not to feel it again in his life because it began to destroy him. But it was insane because Logan was a man and he was a man, how in the world could Logan feel something like this towards him?**

**Scott looked up to see where they were and when he noticed that they were almost home it gave him a little more time to get his emotions straight before getting to the problem at hand, Rouge. Finally they reached their destination and as Scott finished parking and closing the garage door, he quickly followed Hank and the Professor's lead. "What happened precisely at the practice session?", Hank suddenly asked Scott, "Well like I said it was an accident, but Bobby's spear cut her whole forearm deeply to the point of blood loss…", "Ah, well I think everything is going to be fine, but first I have to see", Hank said as he nodded smiling.**

**As they made their way into the infirmary they saw Rouge comfortably tucked in the patient bed. Her wound bandage seemed to be replaced as Scott noticed because there was no bloody patch from the previous one and when Scott looked around he saw Logan sitting in a chair but apparently drowsing in his sleep since he didn't budge at their arrival, plus he was snoring. Scott could have laughed if it wasn't such a stressful time but the fun had to end as Scott approached him and shook him into consciousness, "Wha..? O… you're back… good job Scooter", Logan smiled up smugly before looking at Hank and the Professor.**

**"So what's the analysis doc?, Logan asked fully awake now and fidgeting impatiently for Hank's reply, "Well, it's only a wound... A deep gash to say at most but what worries me is how deep it is and how much blood was lost, I'm going to fix it but it will take some time…" apparently this was not good news to Logan because his expression morphed into a gloomy one but he did not yell or move, instead he sat quietly while Hank kept working. Scott looked down at Logan and also felt grief but he also stood beside Logan quietly and waited for more news.**

**After four hours Hank turned towards Scott and Logan, who both were almost asleep, and smiled, "Well I'm almost done; I just need to put in a few more stitches and she will be all done and up in a few weeks…", Logan looked up in relief as the words finally came and when Hank was done Rouge began to wake from the medicine Hank gave her. "Lo…gan?" she murmured weakly as she caught sight of his face, "Yeah kid, it's me… heh you gave me quite a scare there but you should thank Hank for saving you", Logan replied smiling down at her. Rogue nodded and smiled at Hank, "Thank you, …", Hank smiled back and nodded before packing his tools and leaving them. **

**As Rogue's head turned to the other side she saw Scott out the corner of her eye, Logan noticed where her vision was set and said, "You should thank Scott to, if it weren't for him you would of never got help…". Scott blushed as both Rogue's and Logan's eyes locked on him, "It's okay, it was my duty to help… I'm just glad you're alright…", Rouge gave him a loving smile before her eyes left his face and closed. But Logan's eyes remained on him for a few more moments before he smirked and turned his head away though Scott had noticed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

**It was getting late and after watching Rouge with Logan for awhile, Scott decided to head to his own room and take some sleeping pills. But as Scott made his way down the hall he heard Logan call from a distance, "Hey Scotty! Don't go!"**

**Scott could only sigh in nervous anticipation and stopped to face Logan. "I wanted to talk to you about the night we met…" Logan panted as he finally caught up with Scott, "What about it?" Scott replied coldly as he saw Logan's brightened expression fall from his tone.**

"**Well I've been thinking for a few days about your sleeping habits…" Scott's eyes widened in surprise at the words before Logan continued in concern, "I was wondering why you stay up late every day?" **

**Scott could only look at Logan in disbelief, why did he care? It was none of his business, '**_**but you need help'…**_** the voice in Scott's head replied then he quickly shook it away.**

"**Why do you want to know?!" Scott began to raise his voice in defense, "I…." Logan stuttered in surprise from Scott's reaction but caught himself, "I… only want to know why… maybe I can help somehow…", "I can take care of it myself…", Scott muttered angrily but looked up at Logan despite himself. **

**As Scott saw his face it made his heart throb in pain because Logan's expression looked like it was struggling to say something right. It was then Scott finally let his guard down in agony, '**_**tell him',**_** "I… I'm sorry Logan…" he said slowly before continuing, "It's very hard for me to tell anyone this… but… it's because of this nightmare I have frequently…"**

**Logan looked back up at him in surprise but kept listening intently, "But it's not just a nightmare, it's something from my past when I was a child…" Logan's eyes looked seriously at Scott now, "It was how I got my power and how I lost my family… it was in a plane crash because we were shot down by one of my father's enemies but I was to young to remember the details…", despite telling Logan everything for a reason he did not understand, Scott began to cry.**

**He kept going though, "My mom and dad saved my brother and I though… there was only one parachute and my dad decided to let my brother and I go while my mom stayed to help land the plane… but they failed and…", Scott's heart was throbbing in pain now while more tears came down in a flow. Suddenly Logan began to approach him and before Scott knew it he was in the man's embrace.**

"**You're not the only one Scott, I can't even remember my past… but it was so terrible that I toss and turn in my bed from these images…" Logan replied quietly as his hand came up to rest in Scott's hair. Scott stood paralyzed as he felt the touch but he slowly embraced Logan back while he let his pain out in quiet sobs. "I didn't know that you had such a haunting secret like I do but I'm glad I'm not the only one…" Logan continued soothing Scott's pain. **

**Through his tears Scott began to fall asleep in the man's arms and his weight began to lean against Logan, when Scott finally fell asleep Logan had to keep Scott steady but Logan did not mind. It gave him a chance to really look at Scott's handsome features as Scott let out deep breaths of exhaustion from his lips. As Logan kept staring at Scott hungrily he took in every detail and what attracted Logan to the young man the most was his red eyes, they gave out a lot of emotion behind those sunglasses whenever they opened. Scott's face was incredibly smooth and it still kept the youth of a young boy within while his lips were perfectly sculpted as they opened up slowly for air.**

**These wonderful features of Scott let out an interesting sensation through Logan, it was like an urge to kiss Scott, however, Logan knew that he would regret it. Scott needed comfort not sex and when Logan's animalistic instincts were kicking in by Scott's beauty he tried to resist it. From the day they met Logan couldn't get Scott out of his mind but he had to control the desire and he did. Logan gently lifted Scott's sleeping form up with his strength and carried him to his room and once they got there Logan remembered something, Scott's nightmare.**

**Logan had critical choices, one of them was to set Scott down and let him experience something horrible or he could sleep by Scott's side until he was certain Scott would sleep peacefully through the night. At first Logan thought it was best if he left Scott but then he had an idea, he could lie on the sofa a distance away from Scott's bed and watch him until he was fast asleep.**

**It would cost him some valuable sleep of his own but Logan didn't mind as long as Scott got the rest he desperately needed so Logan set Scott onto his bed and tucked him in, Logan could not help but touch Scott's face as he was settled in his bed.**

**He stroked it for a few moments as the moonlight shone upon it through the open window, it made Scott's face glow like an angels. Scott fidgeted a little from the touch but relaxed as the wind blew his hair over his face in brown curls while Logan continued to brush the thick hair away. "I think I'm feeling something Slim…", Logan suddenly whispered as he gazed down at Scott's peaceful expression, "And I think it's love…." But this seemed to startle Logan because he immediately removed his touch and retreated to the sofa as he lied down.**

**Once he did he looked up at the dark ceiling paralyzed and confused about his actions then he turned on his side to look back at Scott's dark outline breathing slowly and he muttered, "I hope you didn't hear that… if you did I don't know what I would do..." and continued to watch Scott from a distance for the rest of the night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

**A/N: Alright this chapter is long but it gets to the good part in the end, enjoy...**

**As another morning came Scott kept his eyes close as he awoke because he noticed his sunglasses were removed and were place on his dresser beside him. He straightened up immediately after he put them on and opened his eyes to see that he was still fully dressed then looked around his room and to his disappointment he couldn't find Logan anywhere. He didn't know what to think, Logan helped him and strangely he didn't have his nightmare; for some reason Logan's presence cured his loneliness and it felt wonderful. So Scott got up to change his clothes to search for Logan and he knew where he could be.**

**First he traveled to Logan's bedroom door and knocked on it; while he waited he thought of what to say but it was not necessary because Logan didn't open his door. Instead Scott decided to go to the infirmary and found Rouge still peacefully resting while Hank and Logan were besides her talking. As Scott made his entrance Logan looked up but did not give him a greeting instead he looked down at the floor grimly, this worried Scott but he was soon interrupted by Hank's calming voice, "Good morning Scott, Logan and I were just discussing about Rouge's recovery… it seems Logan is very impatient for her return". While Scott kept looking at Hank he noticed that his eyes averted from him to Logan then back to him, "Well when will she be up?" He asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.**

"**Ah, miracously she will be up later this evening", Hank said smiling before looking back at Logan, "So I would advise you to get something to eat and come back later, there is no sense in worrying now", Logan finally looked up letting the grimness to pass before nodding and growling while he made his way past Scott to the door. "You coming Scooter?" he asked turning the door knob slowly, "Yeah…" Scott replied before giving Hank another glance and joining Logan out the door. **

**As they both traveled down the hallway to join the others for breakfast in the kitchen Scott finally said what he needed to say, "Logan?" Logan turned his head to glance back at Scott before looking away while they kept walking, "Yeah?" "I just wanted to say thank you for helping last night… I really needed that…" Logan stopped suddenly with Scott right behind him surprised, he was thinking for a moment before he kept on walking and said, "It's no biggy… you needed help and I wanted to, after all that's what allies are for right?" "Yeah definitely", Scott replied lamely after that surprising comment. **_**They were just allies… so it was all out of pity… **_**Scott thought disappointedly as they made it to the kitchen where everyone was chatting and eating happily at the table.**

"**Hey, there they are!" Kurt yelled joyously as he saw them, "Scott, I saved you a seat dude, come over here or you won't get anything!" Scott's mood was interrupted by Kurt's friendly gesture and he smiled before joining him. Logan, however, growled unhappily as Scott left him so quickly but he found a seat next to Ooro, who didn't have much to say except a "Good morning…", But the breakfast was delicious and everyone seemed to be in a good mood before they all finished and got along with their daily activities. When Scott finished he found Logan, busy reading a newspaper, he tried to approach him for a talk but failed as Kurt pulled him away wanting to hang out and Scott eventually gave in because Logan had no interest in him at the moment.**

**When Logan was finished he noticed Scott leaving out the door with Kurt and as he looked out the window he saw the two getting into Scott's car. Once Logan heard the engine start he couldn't help but get up and follow them quickly without being noticed by anyone in the house, once he made it to the door he pressed his ear to the wooden frame to see what they were talking about with his super hearing. "Yeah dude you should totally come! It will be so awesome and there's going to be hot chicks there dying to meet you!" It was Kurt's un-normally high and irritating voice and Logan worried where this was leading to.**

"**Aw, dude… I don't know. I got things to do here…" replied Scott's uncertain voice, "Aww! Come on for me?! It's only for a short time", Kurt's reply seemed to do the trick because Scott gave in, "Alright, but only for a short time, I need to get back!" Logan growled quietly in concern, he had to follow Scott because Logan knew Kurt was a trouble maker, the teen wasn't even human. "Yes!" Kurt yelled in triumph as the engine started rumbling, Logan knew then that he only had a few minutes to get on his motorcycle so he opened the door slowly and crawled his way to his motorcycle quickly but quietly. As he got on his bike he saw Scott's car pull out of the driveway and onto the street before driving away then he followed in pursuit.**

**As they got on the road filled with cars Logan did his best at dodging and still following Scott, after awhile he noticed Scott pulling over at an intersection to another street but he kept following. While they traveled deeper Logan began to notice a lot of motorcycles and race cars on the sides of the streets and then people came into view. The women wore tight skirts and tight shirts while they balanced on high heels, anything that gave them attention or to look sexy for their lover boys. The men wore tight jeans, some with holes, while they wore jackets over shirts and some interesting shoes, apparently trying to look cool or tough.**

**Finally Scott pulled over by a few other cars near a party club called 'Dark blue', it looked fairly crowded from the people that surrounded the place but Logan still kept his distance away from Scott and Kurt. So Logan parked across the street near some motorcycles and finished locking it up while he watched Scott being dragged by a enthusiastic Kurt but strangely Scott wasn't resisting but smiling nervously as Kurt began to laugh. "For god's sake you're supposed to be a boy scout not a bad boy", Logan muttered angrily as he saw Scott disappear with Kurt inside and gave him the chance to cross the street and follow them inside. **

**Logan, unsurprised, saw that it was completely crowded inside. He saw people in different kinds of groups flirting and chattering happily to each other while holding either wine, beer, or any kind of substance in a glass as their beverages. As Logan passed by a few groups he noticed that the club had stories because it had stairs that led all the way down to the dance floor and a bar. Logan stood around for a few moments to search for Scott and luckily he found him still being yanked by Kurt down the staircase, Logan growled angrily again when he saw Scott smiling as they both approached a few pretty girls sitting together at a table and laughing.**

**Logan knew he was running out of time so he walked quickly pushing through some people causing a few of them to yell at him in protest and irritation. But Logan finally made his way down the stairs and sat on a chair near the bar across from where Scott was, he watched intently at every move Scott made and tried to make out his facial expressions. What Logan saw did not make him happy, Scott was still nervously smiling and laughing with Kurt as they started to make their moves on the girls and one of them, a pretty blonde with blue eyes, was eyeing Scott playfully.**

**Scott noticed and Logan knew he was staring back at her with interest behind his glasses, _I got to stop this... if I don't he might get drunk and who knows what will happen next... _Logan thought as he eyed Scott caustiously while he made his way closer. But he covered his face as he got to another table behind Scott's and luckily he wasn't noticed as he sat down to listen to what was going on. "Wow you like techno too!? And you also create poetry? That's very deep..." It was the blonde haired girl and she was talking to Scott, "Yeah, it lets my emotions out in a different light in my opinion.." "What else do you like?" the girl asked in interest, "Well... I love to draw and I always wanted to create music of my own but i'm no musician or artist.."**

**"That's alright... i've always wanted to be an actress or a model but I never really had the courage..", but suddenly another techno song was played by the club's Dj as he started to announce it on the microphone. "How are you guys doing today!?" he asked excitedly and got a huge roar from his fans on the dance floor, many said good others said different things but the Dj continued, "This song goes out to the lovers in this club! Hope you all enjoy it and dance to it ! Don't be shy!", he chuckled happily as he started scratching the discs. As the song started playing the blonde haired girl screamed which startled everyone sitting beside her especially Logan in irritation, "O my god! I love this song!" she yelled before looking across at Scott before asking, "Do you want to dance!?"**

**Scott's mouth gaped in suprise before replying, "Uh... I'm not a very good dancer.." but he was interupted by her, "That's okay, I can teach you it's easy come one!" The rest of the girls started giggling while they watched their friend tug at the sleeve of Scott's jacket as he desperately tried to tell the blonde that he didn't want to. "Aw! Come on sweet heart, it will be fun!" the blond pleaded and Scott could not help but give in to those beautiful eyes, "Alright i'll give it a try..." "O my gosh! Thank you!", the blonde led Scott to the dance floor where it got more crowded with each passing moment.**

**As Scott made it he began to feel a little nervous and self concious of himself, "What do I do?!", he asked the blonde who was already flowing with the music's tune, "Just be yourself you know like... let yourself go!" Scott was confused from the advice but then as he started to dance he got the hang of it. Logan, who was now eyeing Scott closely on the dance floor, decided to join the two after having enough of Kurt's flirtacious acts with the other girls at the table. As Logan got closer he turned his back the moment Scott looked over suspiciously and he started to dance, at the same time Logan turned around each time Scott wasn't looking and eyed the young man hungrily. **

**Suprisenly, Scott was a pretty good dancer for someone who didn't know how to dance, he relaxed himself in the crowd and got alot of attention from more girls. This made Logan growl loud in jealousy and unfortunately Scott heard it through the noise, he looked over the dance floor in suprise and anger, was that Logan? Why was he here... could he.. have followed him? While Scott grew angry from his exposure he spotted a figure that resembled Logan. As it became clearer to Scott he suddenly stopped dancing and the blonde stopped to look back at Scott questionally before asking, "What's wrong?", as Scott turned back to her in assurance he was shocked when she pulled him close and smiled up at him smugly.**

**"Did you attract another girl's attention? I hope you aren't cheating on me..." , she teased playfully as she pressed herself against Scott, he blushed from the contact and looked down at the girl in panic, "Um... no it's just that I really have to be going with my friend now.. i'm sorry..", as Scott pleaded with the blonde Logan was already approaching them in anger and jealousy, when Scott noticed him he stuttered in his speech from panic. "Why do you want to leave?", the blonde persistently kept asking before Logan stopped right beside them, "Because he is coming with me!", Logan angrily growled which startled the girl. "O... i'm sorry... are you..?", the girl began to ask but was cut off by Logan, "Yeah i'm his date! And i'm taking this pretty boy off your hands no questions asked!" Before Scott had the chance to argue Logan gripped his arm and started pulling him away, "Hey, Logan! Please...stop!" "No! We're going right now and i'm going to tell the Professor what you and Kurt were up to! Maybe then you'll think twice before sneaking away!"**

**Scott gave one last glance at the angered blonde before following Logan to get Kurt and found the young teen kissing one of the girls at the table while the other two must of left to them alone together. But Kurt's passion making was interupted by a smack on his head and as he looked up angrily he immediately let out a loud gulp as he saw Logan's angry expression, "Um hey Logan! Long time no see!" Then he was lifted up by the collar from Logan's strength, "Very funny fuzz ball, now get going!", Logan growled again angrily and forced Kurt in front of him. Kurt looked down at the disappointed girl and apologized while the girl pulled him down for a goodbye kiss and gave him her number before joining Scott and Logan, as they all got out Logan turned around to face Scott, "I can't believe that the Professor's pet agreed with fuzz ball here!" Logan's voice rose angrily.**

**Scott's eyes blazed as he directed them at Logan, "I chose it at my own free will!", Logan snorted at this and continued, "Right and I suppose you would agree to get drunk and make out with who ever!" Scott's angerdropped suddenly in confusion until he realized why Logan was reacting this way, he was jealous and it flattered Scott. "You're right Logan..." Logan's anger dropped in suprise and he looked at Scott questionably, "What?" "I said you're right, I was stupid and it won't happen again right Kurt?" Kurt froze in his place to look at Logan's confused expression then back at Scott, "Uh, right..." "Good", replied Scott smiling, "Well there you have it Logan, are you happy now?" Logan kept looking at Scott but this time intensly before turning away and grunting, "Yeah, now can we go?" Scott kept smiling as they got on their transports.**

**As they drove back home Scott was in a better mood as he drove his car with Kurt by his side, Kurt who was feeling miserable about being caught in the act looked over at Scott in irritation, "What are you so happy about? Aren't you pissed at Logan for bossing you around?" Scott took a moment to glance at Kurt and smiled to irritate him more, "Nope..." Kurt who practically gaped at him in disbelief said no more as he listened to the radio the whole trip back. Kurt would never know why Scott was happy about Logan's behavior but it didn't matter to Scott because it was none of his buisness.**

**When they finally got back Logan parked his motorcycle beside Scott's car and Logan quickly made his way inside the house first, Kurt groaned in agony as he saw Logan go inside, "Aw crap! There he goes and we're fried!" Scott didn't mind though, all he really cared about was how Logan acted, the man was territorial and what caused Scott to blush and almost giggle was the fact that he was Logan's territory. At least now he didn't have to worry about Rouge and Logan as much anymore because he got a hint of how the man truely felt about him, it made Scott apprehensive but also excited.**

**Kurt slowly opened the door with Scott behind him in irritation as he looked slowly around the house before going inside since the coast was clear, but as Kurt happily made his way down the hall he froze mid step as he saw the Professor's wheel chair turned the corner and faced him. "Thought you could get away could you?" asked the Professor as he quirked a quizical eyebrow, "No Professor", Kurt sighed defeated as he awaited his fate. "I am disappointed about the choiced you've made but I won't punish you..."Kurt looked up smiling in hope before praising him happily, "Thank you Professor! It won't happen again I swear..." "I'm sure it won't Kurt but I want to talk to you privately about something... do you mind?" the Professor looked at Scott who got the hint, "O not at all sorry Professor" , the Professor nodded as Scott left the livingroom and went to the kitchen.**

**He was suprised to find Logan there sitting on his chair by the open window, though Logan looked grim as he saw him enter and continued to drink his freshly brewed coffee. It was then Logan broke the silence first, "Look... i'm sorry Slim but I had to tell him, it was the only way to keep yo..." he stopped for a moment before being caught of saying something he shouldn't before saying, "You both safe..." Scott couldn't help but smile, he knew Logan had a heart at times but this really left him suprised and speechless though he reassured Logan, "It's okay, I knew it was a stupid idea but I just felt lonely... and needed some fun..." Logan looked up at him with those concerned blue eyes of his, "Lonely?" Scott's red eyes locked with Logan's blue eyes for a few moments before he replied slowly, "Yeah... just wanted to be noticed you know?"**

**Logan continued to stare at Scott for a long time and it eventually made Scott uncomfortable, suddenly Logan rose from the chair and started to approach Scott with a hungry glare in his blue eyes. Scott gulped nervously but he couldn't move because he was completly paralyzed by the glare, "Why did you feel lonely?", Logan asked as he got closer to Scott. "I don't know... I guess I.... need someone to lean on..." Though Scott didn't know what else to say as he was suddenly face to face with Logan and their faces were so close that Scott felt Logan's breath tickle his skin. But he wasn't affraid instead he felt strangely comfortable when he stared back into Logan's eyes while one of Logan's arms came over to rest beside his head. "Well if you stay with me you'll never have to feel that way again...", Logan said as he leaned down to catch Scott's lips between his, Scott's eyes shot up in suprise as he felt Logan's tounge touch the rim of his lips for entry then closed them in anticipation.**

**Scott then opened his mouth and felt Logan's tounge plunge inside, it felt strangely delicious but at the same time it also felt slobery then Logan's mouth crushed onto his and Logan began to suck on Scott's bottom lip, the sucking felt so soothing that Scott moaned into Logan's mouth. Logan chuckled a little and Scott felt Logan's body press closer and he felt something hard press against him, the friction felt so good that he started to arch in need.**

**Though Scott broke the moment before it got out of hand and he separated their lips, "I don't know if I can do this...", "Why?" Logan asked as his other hand came up to stroke Scott's face. "It feels odd.. because we're both men..." But Logan didn't stop from the comment, he leaned back into Scott's face and started to lick Scott's earlobe which earned him a pleasurable moan from the younger man, "So what?... that doesn't change anything not when I feel this way when i'm with you..", Logan said before growling and then bit Scott's earlobe tenderly. Scott didn't protest any further as he felt Logan's need press on his again while Logan withdrew his hands downward to stroke his thighs.**

**"Lo...gan..", Scott moaned as Logan began to tilt his head to get a better angle of Scott's exposed neck before he placed his lips to the skin and began to suck on it. Scott's mind began to go wild as he felt Logan's wet tounge licking its way up and down its surface, it also gave Logan the opportunity to start undressing Scott, it didn't take long to get the jacket off along with the shirt but Scott's belt was very tight that Scott to help Logan get it off. As Logan began to unzip Scott's jeans he stopped sucking on Scott's neck to return to his lips after they started attracting his attention by letting out low cries of pleasure and starting sucking on the bottom lip.**

**Logan's hands traveled up, after he finished getting Scott in only his boxers, until they rested upon Scott's bared chest before he let one slide down to catch one of Scott's nipples between his fingers, as he began to tease the bud he broke their kiss to look at Scott's reaction and it made his heart race while his lower groin twicthed in excitment. Scott was red in the cheeks and he looked like he was enjoying the attention, his hair was plastered on his face in little** **oiy curls around his face because he was sweating like Logan. As Logan took in Scott's face for a few more moments he then lowered his head and replaced his hand that teased the sensitive bud with his mouth and started licking the bud, "O God Logan!... Ha!" Scott yelled out loudly in desperation, "Please..! Not there..!"**

**Logan stopped for a moment to look up smugly before continuing this time sucking on the nipple while he used his other hand to give Scott's other nipple attention, "If you're still worried about the Professor and the fuzz ball seeing us then we can go somewhere else...", Logan suggested as he growled in excitement while his lower groin was now throbbing at the sight of Scott's bare chest then Logan moved his free hand to start stroking Scott's lean muscles. As Logan kept teasing Scott he could not help but move one of his hands lower to Scott's own throbbing member and he began to rip the boxer's fabric immpatiently as he growled deeply in frustration. "Ah!" Scott cried as he felt Logan's hand cupping his member, Scott then used one of his hands to grip Logan's wrist and stopped the man. "Logan... please... i'm not ready for that yet...", Scott pleaded panting.**

**Logan looked up to see Scott beautifully displayed before him, he waited for so long for this moment to happen and he couldn't believe that the younger man felt the same way but he didn't want to ruin it. "Alright Slim...", Logan sighed disappointedly, as they both panted from the experience Scott looked at Logan tenderly before he continued, "No... I don't want to stop... that felt incredible, I just don't want to do this here.. can we go to your room?" Logan's eyes shone in flames as he smirked back at Scott smugly before saying, "Alright, my room it is.." **

**After Logan helped Scott get dressed in his jeans they both traveled down the hallway before quietly stopping at the sight of the Professor and Kurt passing by, when the coast was clear they continued on until they reached Logan's bedroom door. As they made their way inside Scott suddenly hugged Logan from behind and suprised him, then he slithered his arms around Logan's muscular chest until his hands made their way under Logan's sleeveless shirt to catch both of Logan's nipples between his fingers while he leaned his body onto Logan's back. Logan gasped and tilted his head back to give Scott access to his exposed neck before Scott immediately took the hint and placed his lips onto his skin before licking and sucking on it.**

**"O Yeah... Scott that feels so good..", Logan purred as Scott left slimy trails of saliva upon his neck but Logan fought back for control as he started to make his way to his bed with Scott still attached to him and it made it tougher since Scott was driving him insane. Once Logan made it he flipped himself around until he embraced Scott tightly in his arms suprising the young man before he pushed his weight into Scott knocking them both straight onto the bed with Logan on top. Scott's arms were pushed away in defeat at his sides as Logan's lips crushed onto his before their toungues battledin a wet struggle for dominance though the deepened kiss finally broke leaving a saliva trail that connected their lips before Logan chuckled in victory, "Thought you could tempt me out of my mind from that simple act from before did you?"**

**Scott looked up at the man smugly as his red eyes roamed over Logan's figure, "I was actually hoping I would seduce you actaully..", he finally replied playfully as he earned a growl from Logan. "Well you're definitely tempting me enough..", Logan said as he noticed Scott's red eyes travel down his figure and back up to his face hungrily, "But if you keep looking at me like that I won't last for much longer.." he growled again but louder this time as he pulled Scott's head up into another kiss, Scott blushed and closed his eyes moaning before he raised his hand up to graze through Logan's jet black shorten locks.**

**"You're beautiful Scott..", Logan said breathlessly after he broke the kiss to gaze at Scott's half-naked form before he lied on top of Scott, when their hardened members grazed eacth other through their pants they both moaned in urgency before Logan started to unzip and pull off Scott's jeans along with his boxers until Scott was completely naked. Logan then started to undress himself while Scott helped until Logan's naked body was exposed before Scott's eyes.**

**They both looked at each other hungrily through half-lidded eyes before Logan lied on top of Scott again until skin met skin, the sensation was so incredible that it caused both of them to moan loudly before they locked on to each others lips in a compassionate kiss. While they finished their love making in their sweaty wet realeases, Scott eventually fell asleep in Logan's arms while Logan stroked Scott's head passionately until he too fell asleep in exhaustion, they both slept peacefully from each other's presense and the lonely world they onced lived in disappeared aound them through the night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

**Scott woke up first the next morning to look across at Logan who was still holding him in the bed but it was funny because Scott realized that his sunglasses were still on and Logan was well snoring. What made Scott's spine tingle was that he felt Logan's skin graze his as he began to move a little before he started to wake Logan up in alarm from something. "Wha…?", Logan mumbled as Scott's hand patted his face lightly until his eyes opened up to see Scott's expression, "What… Scooter?" "We need to get up!", Scott whispered loudly before he raised his voice, "If anyone comes looking in here we are toast!" Logan rolled his eyes at Scott before he gave him a irritated glance, "Pfft.. who cares? Let them see us I don't give a danm…". Logan snorted as he tightened his hold around Scott's torso, "Didn't you enjoy me last night?"**

"**Yeah but if the Professor sees us like this he will be…." But Scott was cut off by Logan's angered tone, "I don't care what he will feel or think! We are humans too!" Scott stopped to watch Logan continue in amazement, "Wouldn't he understand two people in love when he sees it?! I mean he is a understandable guy!" Logan growled angrily as Scott began to struggle in his grip but Logan immediately noticed and loosened his hold on Scott. He then looked at Scott's eyes deeply in confusion before asking, "You do love me don't you Slim….?" Scott's eyes locked on Logan's for a few moments and he slowly smiled tenderly at the man, "Yeah… I mean who wouldn't want to get closer to you…?" Logan looked confused by this reply before making Scott laugh as he continued, "I mean that I love you so much now that I can say so many great things about you.."**

**Logan's confused expression changed into a modest smile but his eyes never left Scott's, "Well how great am I?", Scott thought for a few moments deeply and fianlly he answered back, "Well... since normal people still fear us they wouldn't understand how normal we try to be...", he said lowereing his red eyes grimly before continuing, "But to me you are someone special... I know it sounds corny...but...", though Scott was interupted by Logan as the man said seriously, "No it doesn't...", Scott was suprised but then smiled and carried on by the encouragement, "Well... to me you've always been a mystery... heck I didn't even think you could feel or even fall in love.." It hurt Scott by the reaction Logan gave from his words, the man looked hurt but he didn't avert his eyes from his and kept listening while Scott thought of better words to say, "But ever since I met you there was this strange oura that attracted me, at first I brushed it off as mere curiousity but then it started to hit me as admiration..."**

**Logan's eyes started to burn into Scott's as the man began to smile again and chuckle nervously from flattery, though Scott kept going despite himself, "When I got to know you more I realized, beneath your cold loner acts towards others, that you hide something... and I knew out of anyone else what it was..." Logan's burning eyes suddenly grew colder and darker inside the pupils while his face contorted in apprehension but he waited for Scott's words to come in dread, "Logan... I feel the same way... and sometimes I do the same thing to hide it... but you and I both know that we can't keep it away forever..." Scott stopped for a minute and his heart dropped at the look in Logan's eyes, they looked angry and distrusting but Scott had to say what he has kept in for so long, "We are both affraid to let others inside us... because they might hate us and abandon us if we do, so we push them away..."**

**When Scott finally finished he felt Logan's arms retreat from his torso and saw the man get up from under the covers in alarm, Logan grunted as he got up before walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him without giving Scott a single glance back or saying anything. Scott sighed in worry, he knew he did it now... he may have lost Logan's trust forever but he got up to get dressed and waited for Logan to come out, the man didn't and Scott began to go over, knocking loudly before saying against its frame in concern, "Logan i'm really sorry it was none of my buisness... it's just that I felt that I could really connect with you from this and that maybe I could help..." As Scott gave up and leaned himself against the wall next to the door it started to open slowly until Logan's voice came out, "...Apology accepted..", before he started chuckling, "I'll be out and dressed in a few seconds..."**

**Scott smiled and as Logan came out ready before he told him that they had to meet up with the Professor and the team for a daily bulletin about any traces of danger towards society or a new recruit, Logan grunted in annoyance because he wanted to spend more time with Scott but he didn't argue and followed Scott to the meeting room. Though before Scott opened the door he felt Logan's hand stop him and the man turned him around, Scott's heart raced as he saw the man's eyes flamming before the man pulled him in for a quick deepened kiss, "That's my apology for being such a jackass from before..", Logan said as he smugly smiled at Scott's blushing face, "And when this is over i'm going to do more than just that.." Scott smiled back before replying huskily, "I'll be looking forward to it.." but he ruined the moment by turning around and entering the room to find everyone inside look up at their arrival.**

**"Ah there you two are...", the Professor acknowledged as he saw them sit down, "We were just about to discuss an important matter, it seems that Magneto has a new plan in his agenda... he has found a new way of obtaining his dream by stealing the anti-virus to mutants...", everyone began to chatter quietly to each other while the Professor kept going, "But he is not just going to just steal it, he is going to discover and destroy its most needed ingredient... if he can do that there will be no way scientists can ever cure mutants who choose to become humans in their own free will..."****But Scott immediately interupted Xavier as he listened in intently, "But Professor how can he do that? There are guards around every sector with anti-virus ammuniton and if any mutant that gets near or even spotted, they won't make it...", Xavier looked over at Scott impressed, the young man after all was bright strategy-wise but not extremly thoughtful, "That is a good point Scott but you forgot Magneto's secret weapon, Mystique..."**

**Scott's serious face and pride fell in defeat as the Professor continued, "She is the only one who can morph into anyone she pleases and since Magneto shares the same dream, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants..." Xavier looked around until his eyes locked upon Logan, who was glancing across at Scott in concern until the mention of his name, "Logan, since you have the unique sense of smell your presense may be required on this mission, you may be the only one who can stop Mystique...". Scott's disappointment vanished as he looked across at Logan before he too heard his name, "Scott, you, Storm, and Rouge will accompany him for support if it is needed, your pilot experties will be of great use..", Xavier smiled at him as he was shocked to hear Rouge's name before acknowledging, "Yes, Rouge has made a full recovery everyone, and she's glad to be back..." then Xavier looked over to where Rouge was sitting in her chair and smiled in greeting.**

**Logan and Scott looked over at her in hapiness, she was in better health and her sticthes were hardly noticible, as she noticed everyone staring at her, however, she started to blush and duck her head. "Well continuing on with this issue, I believe the anti-virus formula is to be located on the isolated island.. Hawaii... it seems like a perfect place but it is definitely hiding a secret in a factory and that's where you all come in... I want you all to get inside that factory and discover what the true secret is, once you do I want you all to get to it before Magneto does and keep it hidden..", Xavier looked up at the team proudly in confidence, "I know I can count on you, we need to succeed if we are to protect humans from our enimies and to preserve the hopes for mutants... good luck..." Everyone was then dismissed as they left the room, some went with the Professor to await further orders and the team headed their way to the plane.**

**As they all got inside and strapped in Scott asked if everyone was ready, while getting the ok to go especially Logan's growling 'Whatever', Scott began to iniciate the count down for lauch, "3,2,1.." then they were off. Scott took the handle bars to turn the plane and pushed the button to let out it's speed through theback fins to get to their destination in no time through its set coordinates. Logan was again holding on to his seat for dear life because he was not into flying as much as Scott but he was getting more used to it from their continuing missions plus he could trust Scott with his life, the young man was their leader and he was always confident and bright in their darkest hours, this was another one of Scott's endless traits Logan liked about him.**

**When a few hours passed they finally got to the island and Scott landed on a huge yet sturdy boulder, once everyone got out Scott stopped in front to see what they were up against with his binoculers. It was a lovely island indeed, its ocean was fresh and the breeze blew nicely, but Scott noticed a factory underneath tall palm trees on top of sand. It looked like it was part of a small city and Scott wasted no time before telling his team where it was, "Alright...", Storm along with Rouge came into view near him to listen up but Logan, as always, kept his back to him as he looked over the situation himself. "I see the factory but it's in a town, I think the best thing we can do is to walk through it to get to it faster without catching to much attention from anyone, if we do we can say we are tourists...", as he finished Storm and Rouge nodded in agreement but Logan just grunted as he turned around to answer Scott, "Why don't we just take a shortcut?", he asked with a sneer of a spoiled brat.**

**"Do you have any ideas, Logan?", Scott asked as his red eyes behind his visor squinted at the man in annoyance, "As a matter of fact I do, there's a cutt off road that leads to the factory, I think it's for cargo drivers without having to wait in traffic and it will also get to the factory faster...", Scott hated this sometimes, the man always seemed to argue with him and he couldn't help but agree, "Alright, we will try your way Logan but if we can't then my way it is...", Scott replied back smoothly to annoy Logan in revenge before they both traveled down the boulder along with a sighing Storm and Rouge behind. As Logan walked beside Scott, glancing at the young man for a few minutes to see what he was thinking, Rouge interupted, "So how are we going to get inside? You said there are guards right... with that terrible anti-virus stuff blocking everywhere...." Scott kept watching from a distance in front of him in thought as they traveled down the road until he replied, "There is one way, it's through the windows... since either you and Storm can fly you can get past them without being noticed and knock the guards out...but we need a distraction..."**

**Scott knew that they would probably need Kitty for this mission since she can't be touched by the needle's chemical if she just used her power, but then Scott knew he didn't when he looked over at Logan smirking devilishly. As Logan noticed he stopped dead in his tracks, "O no! I'll kick some guard butt... but i'm not good with being bait..!", Scott kept looking at Logan desperately as the man's anger rised, "Logan please, your the only one of us who can take a few of the needle's formula inside you without being throughly affected! Please we need your help!" Logan knew this mission was important and when he saw Scott's helplessness he gave in angrily, "Alright bub! But you better take those guards out before they really get me mad!"**

**Scott gave a appreciative smile before he gave Storm and Rouge the signal to move in, once the two guards who blocked the front door didn't notice they both flew in quietly. After a few moments the front door suddenly exploded as a few guards came flying out on top of each other unconscious and the girls took their guns, destroying them. As the two guards out front got out of the way in time to see who did this Logan growled and ran after one of them fast while Scott stayed behind and aimed at the other from a distance, Logan practically jumped on the man and clawed at his gun until it fell in strands, malfunctioning. As the guard ran away his comrad aimed straight at Logan bu before he could get a shot Scott shot carefully at his visor and exploded the guard's gun before the man ran after in defeat.**

**The girls signaled them that it was ok to go inside and of course the factory was huge, there were hooks that passed them by as they traveled down, carrying large cylinder-like shapes that contained toxic wastes to separate places apparently to scientists or researches in facilities. Scott realized it first and decided to split them up and warned them to be careful but Logan didn't seem to happy about it, as Storm and Rouge left in approval Logan kept following Scott until Scott looked back and noticed before saying, "Logan! What're doing? You're supposed to be looking somewhere else!" Logan stared at him angrily before muttering, "I don't like your idea... I think this might be a trap I can smell Mystique and Magneto's scents, it's faint but they're definitely here...we should stick together.." **

**Though Scott believed him he still couldn't take any chances, it was now or never, "I'm sorry Logan but orders are orders, we need to get to the anti-virus before Magneto! If you want to stick together that's fine but it's not going to help in our search much!" Scott knew he could make Logan reconsider and the man growled, "Alright Slim, but be careful ok? I'll meet up with you when im done...this doesn't seem right...", as Scott nodded Logan turned around and headed to his own area while Scott continued until he reached a room that was labeled 'Chemistry Lab' before he opened it and went inside. It had many tables and Scott had to work himself through them, each table had vials or papers on top that contained information about different types of formulas as Scott read them before putting them back down. What got Scott's attention though was a huge desk far off in the front of the room, it had only one vial and inside glowed something red, beside the vial a few papers were written and Scott went over immediately to read them.**

**"An unharmful yet edible chemical that was created specificly for mutants by scientists, it is able to reform a mutant's DNA pattern thus reversing their genetic powers...", Scott muttered to himself as he kept reading aprehensively, "Once the chemical reaches the structure it immediately forms around it until after a few days it takes affect, unlike the anti-virus this chemical is slower but still cures the mutants..." But Scott stopped suddenly as he heard a crash of glass that came from within, after a few moments Scott saw a figure come into view and it appeared to be a woman covered in a lab coat while she also wore glasses, she stopped sudenly in alarm from the sight of him, "Who are you?", she asked before she looked at him closely then said, "You're not supposed to be here, this is a restricted area... how did you get in!?"**

**Scott stood still in alarm, he didn't expect this in his plan but he could not fight or harm a normal citizen, "I'm sorry ma'am it's just that..." he thought quickly for a moment until he found an idea, "I was supposed to wait for my friend here, he too works in the chemist lab and well he wanted to show me how you all are making a cure for the mutants...", Scott stared at the woman seriously hoping she would take the bait and luckily she did, "Very well but I need to see that chemical you are looking at... I need to research on it some more since I created it.." Scott looked at her for a few more moments before he grabbed the small vial but stopped, he then looked back up at her in suspicion, if she created it wouldn't she know what's its name is or how it works? Then something hit Scott before he asked her a question, "Well alright but let me ask you one question..." The woman sighed while she let one her foots tap in impatience before replying, "Fine..", "Could you tell me how it works? How it actually cures the mutant's DNA structure?"**

**The woman's eyes shot up in suprise from the difficult question but then they squinted as she angrily asked, "Why should I tell you? What can you possibly do with such valuable information?" then her face morphed into a sneer before Scott replied, "Because I deserve to know first, unlike you... Mystique..!" The woman's expression formed back into shock before her eyes were half-lidded in a sinister manner and she began to laugh loudly, "My, my! Know doubt you are bright Scott!" Then she morphed back into her old form, she was very slender and blue with golden eyes like Kurt and she had a manner of a sexual being, "But of course i've should of expected such a thing from the Professors favorite pet!", she spat before reforming into a tiger and pounced at him in an instant.**

**Luckily Scott was ready because he grabbed the vial and jodged out of her way in time as she crashed on top of the desk in a mess, she growled angrily as she got up ready for another strike. Scott couldn't fight back because he would destroy the room and possibly create a huge explosion from the chemicals that surrounded them, instead he could only keep out of her way and defend himself in frustration. He thought of calling for help and Logan could come to his aid since the man had incredible hearing but Scott couldn't risk the mission and kept on fighting, Mystique had a few advantages though, she got him cornered and gave him a gapping wound on his back from her sharp claws which caused he to fall over in pain. As he fell he noticed something he could use to fight back with, it was a fire extinguisher and it was un-used and as she got close enough he blasted her in the eyes.**

**She roared loudly in pain until she reformed crying in agony as the substance burned her eyes and as she fell in defeat Scott towered over this time in triumph, "Well Mystique, you have weapons but I have brains..", he said chuckling before something else happened in a flash. Scott saw metal pieces that were once holding the wall together being removed by an invisble force and before Scott could stop or even know how it was happening one of the bigger pieces was flung straight from behind him until it collided with the back of his head with incredible force, it knocked him out cold as he fell to the floor but he was still conscious as he hit the floor. He felt someone approach his falling figure and he squinted up with all the strength he could muster, he saw a figure of a man in a caped costume judging by the shadow and the man kneeled down to give Scott a better look at him.**

**The man was about the Professor's age, he had white thick hair along with blue eyes that only held coldness within them as they stared down at Scott, it was Magneto and he smiled down at him smugly, "Well, well, well..", Magneto said slowly before continuing, "I would never expect to catch you... this is a prize indeed, with you I can bring the x-men to their doom... but first", Magneto then reached for the vial that was securely kept in Scott's hand and retrieved it into his own. He then looked over at Mystique who had already gotten on her feet while rubbing her eyes trying to see the two figures across from her, "Magneto? Is that you...", she asked in admiration as he rescued her, "Yes, now let's go... we got what we needed and we are going to take him with us...", he said as he pointed down at Scott before finally saying, "I've got plans for him...".**

**Mystique nodded as she got close to Magneto, then Magneto used his powers to create a mobile force-field around them securely and he picked up Scott's now unconscious form in his arms. Logan made it to the place he and Scott last talked after he finished his search in the engineering room to no success at finding anything and he was glad to see Storm and Rouge too but he then grew worried when Scott didn't come back. He then used his amazing smell to sniff out Scott's scent but to his horror his also smelled Magneto's and Mystique's with it, Storm and Rouge also had worried expressions on their faces but were startled when Logan suddenly growled loudly, "We got to go where Scott went! I think something happened!.. I told him to be careful...", he said as Storm and Rogue joined him. Suddenly as they kept running Rouge asked Logan loudly, "Logan what are we going to do?!" , Logan glanced back at her and her heart raced from the sight of Logan's eyes, they burned fiercely like an animals as he heared his response, "We are going to rescue Scott whatever the cost may be!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confession**

**A/N: Ok guys, I've finished hope you like it...**

**Logan burst through the chemistry room with Storm and Rouge behind and they all looked grim at what they saw. There were desks flown every where while vials were on the floor broken, leaking out harmful toxins and as Logan looked up he was surprised to see a gigantic hole in the wall. "Magneto took him…" Logan muttered angrily more to himself than to the girls as he went over to look out the hole and there he saw in the sky was Magneto floating above with two other figures inside his force-field. "Logan, Magneto is powerful, we are going to need more help if we are to defeat him…" Storm insisted bravely despite Logan's stubbornness, "No! If we go now or do anything else, it would be to late…" Logan growled before continuing, "I know we can do this! I'm not giving up now! Not when Slim needs help…"**

**Storm and Rouge looked at each other then back at Logan grimly but they both agreed and followed Logan outside to battle. As Magneto was about to leave with his prize, he heard someone yelling from below and as he looked down his face contorted into a sneer as he saw one of Scott's team-mates. He was displeased to see that freakishly annoying wolf man, who always got in his way of his plans, "Hey! I'm talking to you bub!" Logan yelled at the top of his lungs in anger before Magneto replied loudly back in content, "What do you want?!" "You know what I want you jackass! You've got something of mine and if you don't give him back, I swear I'll kick your ass!"**

**Magneto continued looking down unamused while his colleague Mystique started to hiss from the man's disturbance, "Well if you're going to talk like that, I believe it wouldn't be necessary to even consider such a thought!", Logan's face morphed into an angry one as he growled very loud that it could've scared anyone. "Wrong choice of words bub! Now you're asking for it!" Magneto laughed at the sight of Logan's confidence, "You're only one man, made out of the very thing I can control what can you possibly do!" But Logan smiled sinisterly before taunting back, "O… I'm not alone…!" Then Logan whistled and Storm came into view, she started chanting her spell for creating a snow storm and Magneto had no escape as it came down on top of his force-field cracking it before it burst into frozen debris.**

**It left Magneto paralyzed in surprise as Mystique began to fall crying for help, but she transformed into a raven and flew away leaving Magneto vulnerable with Scott's unconscious body still in his arms. Soon after Magneto's force-field disappeared Rouge came flying right at him with amazing speed until she collided right into him, knocking him over before he dropped Scott from the force. While Rouge and Storm fought with Magneto, Scott came falling down and Logan quickly shot into action, he kept his eyes on Scott until he knew the precise time to catch him, he got Scott but fell on the ground in pain with the young man on top of him.**

"**Ah!" Logan roared in pain before Scott began to wake drowsily, "Logan? How did you..", Logan's pain immediately disappeared as he heard Scott's voice once more in relief, "It's a long story but all that matters is that you're alright…" Suddenly the two looked up in alarm from Storm's cry and saw Magneto shooting some kind of metal material at her. Scott looked over at Logan with an amused expression before Logan returned it in a guilty one, "Well I apparently missed enough, let's get going!" Logan nodded and when they got close enough Scott began to yell, "Hey why don't you try this on for size!"**

**Magneto looked back down to see Scott fully recovered in alarm; Scott suddenly opened his visor and let out his optic blast in full power. Magneto, who was still weak from Storm's and Rouge's attacks, tried to dodge it but couldn't, he was hit right in the chest with immense force and fell to the ground in a resounding crash. "Nice one Slim!", Logan yelled, Scott turned his head to give a smirk then he looked up at Rouge supporting Storm as he asked in concern, "You two okay!?" Rouge looked down before giving Scott a assuring smile, "Yeah, a little dinged up but we will manage!" Scott smiled back but it immediately disappeared when he looked down where Magneto fell, he went over to the spot and Logan followed warning him, "Slim? Be careful, I know he's not done with yet..." Logan was right, before they could get any closer Magneto suddenly shot up, he looked torn up and he was bleeding but he still had enough strength to say in revenge, "You may have beaten me this time! But you won't be so lucky in the future, I have a weapon that is indestructable! It will come to destroy you so be prepared or meet your destruction!"**

**With that Magneto gave his last angry sneer and turned to fly away leaving the X-Men startled from his words but Scott shook his fear and confusion away before he looked down into the crater Magneto created, to his suprise he found the small vial on the bottom's surface and he crawled down leaving Logan confused in his wake. As Logan looked down to see Scott making his way up he noticed that Scott was smiling until he got out, "What are you so happy about? Magneto and Mystique got away!..", Logan said in a 'in case you haven't noticed' tone before Scott replied, "Yeah but they forgot something...", Scott help up the vial that was completly unharmed but indeed still carried the formula that this whole mission was about.**

**Logan smiled at Scott smugly in pride, "You found it?" "Yep...",as Storm and Rouge came to join them Scott explained his whole story until it left his teammates awe structed. It made Rouge giggle a little when he told her about the part that he blasted the fire extinguisher into Mystique's eyes and left Storm impressed, Logan, however, was patting him on the back roughly and chanting his accomplishment with his usual growls of affection. Then they made it into the plane along with their evidence and trademark,'The Vial', before taking off, through the whole trip Scott was happy inside, he knew he was beaten by Magneto but he was rescued by his friends and by his secret lover, Logan. But he also knew that he was definitely going to give Logan his gratitude when they got back because Logan was driving him insane from his very presence and it was making Scott hard. He hoped Logan was feeling the same way because if the man was ready he was.**

**It was late when they arrived back and they were not alone once they got out of the jet, everyone, including the younger mutants, cheered loudly as they made their way through smiling. It was because they prevented Magneto from attaining and destroying the only thing that could bring both humans and mutants together, the anti-virus. Scott smiled and held the vial up for everyone to see as the crowd chanted still while a few young girls tried to get closer to him, giggling and saying "Cyclops way to go! So dreamy!" Scott could only give a nervous smile because Logan was right behind him growling at the girls and pushed him away. Suddenly as they all got closer they saw the Professor with Kurt by his side, both were smiling before the Professor congradulated them, "You did as I intended Scott, all of you did.." Storm and Rouge smiled before the Professor continued, "Magneto will never think twice of destroying the virus since you will always be there to protect it... I knew I could leave it to you Scott..."**

**Suddenly Scott replied letting his red eyes look at the ground grimly, "Professor? I'm sorry but I can't take all the credit, not this time....", the words shocked everyone including Logan who looked at him in disbelief, "You see when I found the anti-virus, Mystique was there disguised as one of the scientists and when I found out it was her we immediately fought each other, I beat her only to be defeated by Magneto, apparently Mystique was a distraction so he could get the better hand over me, then I was at the mercy of him..." Everyone started chattering to each other looking confused and startled as Scott continued on, "But luckily I have such a strong team, they all risked their lives to save mine even though they could of abandoned me, and if it weren't for them I wouldn't be such a great leader..." When Scott finished the Professor only smiled as his eyes sparkled in amusement.**

**"I'm proud of you Scott for fianlly opening up, you're not perfect and I know that, now why do you think you have help?" Scott looked up at the Professor apprehensively but then he gave a bashful smile, "Because they are like brothers and sisters to you, we all stick together... that's how we survive! Even though you have no understanding of how this benefits yourself personally, it does indeed... it creates a better you!" Scott's eyes started to glow intensly from the emotion he was giving out behind his sunglasses, "Now we should all keep this in mind for our future, we are family and no one is to be left out or forgotten here! Remember that as you all get some rest in your comfortable beds, that you are lucky so very lucky indeed..!" With that speech of the Professor's everyone was silent but the crowd eventually broke up and all of them left to rest in their bedrooms knowing that tommaro will hold a safe promise.**

**The adults stayed up, however, to end their discussion about the mission and then they were dismissed to get a most needed rest but there were two men who didn't plan on sleeping very soon and as everyone was fast asleep they both went into Scott's bedroom to share a long desired kiss against the wall. "O, Logan..." Scott gasped as they broke their kiss to breathe and Logan smiled like an idiot as he chuckled, "You like that baby?", Scott could not help but nod until Logan caught his lips again while knocking his body against the wall with his own and he began to suck on Scott's tounge causing the younger man to tremble underneath. As they broke the wet contact, Scott said something that was on his mind for a long time before Logan could drive his mind into oblivion, "Logan? ha...", he started to stutter in his speech because Logan began to move his mouth down lower while the man's hands moved under Scott's shirt stroking his chest, "Ha... please, can I at least tell you how thankful I am!" Logan stopped for a moment to look up at Scott's blushing face, he noticed that his lover's face looked like it was struggling and Logan thought of a devilish idea.**

**"I know Scotty but you don't need to thank me like that...", Scott looked confused as he saw an interesting glint in the man's eyes then he got the hint but he continued to act dumb, "Why?", he then felt Logan's face get closer to his until it tilted and he could feel Logan's deep breaths upon his ear before he got a husky reply, "Because there are other ways you can thank me, silently...", Scott gasped again as he felt Logan's hard member press against his and Scott knew Logan would love what he had in mind. "Well how about this?" Scott smiled before slipping underneath Logan's grip until he was kneeling right beside Logan's jeans that the man's member so visibly stuck out, he then used both of his hands, one resting on Logan's leg the other cupping the man's member before stroking it through the fabric. It made him shutter when he heard Logan's deep growl before he felt a hand grasping his hair in a handful,"Per..fect...", Logan hissed between his teeth as his hand began to push Scott's head forward desperately and to his relief he felt Scott unziping the fly of his trousers before his lover got out his member. Scott moaned under his breath as he saw it because it was huge while it was wet on the tip from dire need.**

**Scott then looked up, Logan was blushing and it suprised him, he always thought Logan was a tough unsensitive man but here Logan was begging for him to suck him dry and he loved it. Scott took Logan's member gently in the palm of his hand and started to stroke it up and down slowly, Logan started to let out deep moans of satisfaction as Scott took up a motion that left the man slurring, "Sli..m.. just get on with it... before I explode in your..ah god that's it!" Scott was rubbing the tip with his thumb in slow circling motions until he removed it causing some of Logan's precome to smear underneath it and Logan barked, "Slim come on!" Logan looked down to see his young lover's angry face and asked, "Please?" politely then Scott smiled and said, "Of course.." before opening his mouth, taking in the delicious organ inside his throat and sucked it up and down slowly. It was the first time Scott has ever done this with a man, heck it was the 1st time he has had a relationship with a man but if it was Logan he didn't care, it felt so right to be with him because it was like loving someone who you knew was forbidden. It was wrong on Scott's standards but it was o so right in his heart and mind.**

**As Scott continued sucking, Logan's grip got more tighter in his thick locks and it gave him the hint to suck faster because Logan was getting wetter on the tip plus Logan practically stuttered it out, "O god! Scotty you're so good... I think i'm about to cum!" A few moments after fastly paced sucking, Scott felt something shoot up inside his throat, it made him gag but he swallowd it all down leaving just a little bit of it to drip out of his lips and down his chin. Logan let out deep breaths to relax himself but he looked down smiling, "Taste good love?" Scott looked up trembling a little as he gave a sneer, "A little sticky but not so bad as I thought it would be.." Logan chuckled a little as he stroked Scott's thick hair, "Well you were freaking amazing... you left me breathless.." Scott blushed again, his eyes looked down bashfully as Logan helped him up before taking Scott into his arms, "I knew you would love it.." Logan's eyes leered at Scott's face until he noticed Scott's eyes looking down_, 'Adorable, i'm definitely going to make him beg...'_**, **Logan thought evily as he raised both his hands up to cup Scott's face pulling it up close to his.**

**He then used his thumb to wipe away the little trail of his release off Scott's chin before taking it into his own mouth licking it off, his eyes grew hungry at Scott's reaction, his lover let out a moan and the young man's face began to slacken out of passion. Logan chuckled again before he leaned his face in to lick off the rest of the trail on Scott's chin before licking up the rim of his young lover's lips, Scott responded by opening his mouth to let Logan's tounge plunge inside as they locked thier lips in a deep kiss. Scott's arms raised up to wrap around Logan's neck to balance himself and he rubbed his member on Logan's exposed one before passion took its toll on him, then one of his hands began to slither its way up into Logan's dark locks and began to play with them. Logan and Scott both moaned inside each other's mouths as their bodies grew hot from rubbing against each other, they finally broke the kiss to pant until their bodies sweated and untangled and they knew they had to remove their clothes fast. But the funny thing was that they were still in their battle suits, unfortunately, the material was hard to get off since they sucked on to the body tightly and Scott laughed as Logan decided to go first.**

**It was definitely tight but with Scott's help they began to take off one piece at a time until the whole suit fell on a heap to the ground, Logan was left naked and sweaty while Scott's eyes roamed over it greedily as he stroked Logan's back muscles pressing them both together. Logan moaned as he felt Scott's cold battle suit touch his skin but used his hands to grip Scott's arms to stop what they were doing and the unfairness of the situation, "Your turn pretty boy...", Logan growled as he revealed his claws and Scott saw them feeling apprehensive, "What are you going to do?" Logan smirked as his young lover froze but was also excited, "What do you think, heh, i'm going to take that battle suit of yours off the easy way.." Scott's eyes grew wide in anticipation before Logan carefully poked the end of his claws sharp edges into the rubbery fabric without cutting his lover's lovely skin before he started to move them inside cutting all the way through until Scott's suit fell to his feet in useless folds.**

**Scott then looked up from what Logan just did angrily, "You know i'm going to have to get a new one, right?", Logan chuckled in amusement before growling at the sight of Scott's naked form. "It's danm worth it though..." Scott blushed and his red eyes grew heavy from the look in Logan's blue ones. Then they both approached each other before embracing into each other's strong arms, pulling their bodies so close that thier members rubbed each other franticly. "Ah...", Scott moaned and closed his eyes completly forgetting about the issue with his suit as pleasure over took his body, Logan could not help but also moan and chuckle at the same time, "You're going to like this..", Logan said huskily before he moved his hands downward to stroke Scott's buttocks, as Scott moaned it only brought Logan the intense need to release his approaching orgasm but Scott answered his prayer as Logan continued to stroke his beautiful body.**

**"Lo..ga..n, ha! Please i'm ready.." Logan nodded and removed one of his hands lower to stick one finger out and poke at Scott's hole before sticking it all the way inside until pulling it out then back in slowly. It felt painful for Scott at first but he relaxed as Logan started to lean his head sideways and started sucking and licking at Scott's collarbone, then it started to feel so good that he began to moan. "There you go sweet heart... god you're so tight..", Logan hissed into Scott's ear before sucking on it as he put another finger in to join the other, Scott's hole opened up nicely as Logan added his final finger and he knew Scott was ready for something much bigger. As Logan removed his fingers Scott moaned from the loss of contact but when he looked down to see Logan positioning him for his member, he could only moan and hold on to Logan as the man lifted him up against the wall lifting his legs into his hands for support, "Are you ready?", Logan asked in a whisper into Scott's ear, "Yessss, god yes!" Scott gasped as he felt the tip of Logan's member enter his wet hole before it started to go in slowly all the way.**

**Scott couln't help but hiss and yelp in pain from the contact but as Logan moved up and down inside him slowly it began to feel amazing, soon the pain disappeared into pleasure and then pleasure turned into complete extacy for both Logan and Scott. "God, Slim! You're really tight, it feels so good!" Logan moaned and growled preditorial-like as he started to pound into Scott and Scott could only hold on to Logan moaning as his legs began to feel numb from such force and pleasure. Logan could not help but nibble and suck at Scott's bare nipples as he continued to move his member inside and out of his lover fast until Scott began to warn him, "Logan! AH... I'm about to cu..m!" and as Logan kept pounding awaiting his young lover's sweet release, it finally came and splashed right onto Logan's bare chest. As Scott's body trembled from such pleasure while his mind went blury, it made Logan release his after in a long flow that seemed like an eternity before both their bodies were spent and they both slumped onto the floor with each other.**

**When Logan began to fall asleep, Scott was about to as well but he told Logan something that suprised the man, "Logan, I just want to say that I love you.." Logan's eyes opened wide before they settled on Scott's lovely face before answering, "I love you too, Scott.." Scott could only smile as he began to close his eyes in exhaustion while his head rested on Logan's chest then asked, "Will you stay with me forever?", Logan continued to stare at the godly face with a peaceful expression for a few moments before he finally said, "Until the day I die, Slim..." Then when Scott fell asleep peacefully, Logan gently lifted him up and carried him to his bed where Logan covered them both up and cuddled against his warm body until finally, Logan himself fell fast asleep beside his young lover in happiness like it was pure heaven.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Isolation**

**Scott woke up late with Logan cuddled up beside him snoring, he smiled at his lover's peaceful expression '**_**The wild beast can be tamed after all', **_**Scott thought as he carefully removed himself from Logan's embrace to put his sunglasses on before getting up. Then Scott remembered something in alarm, he had a class session today since it was every Tuesday and Friday through the weeks, so he immediately rummaged through his drawers and got dressed quickly. The noise woke Logan up, who groaned before his eyes opened to see that his lover wasn't beside him until he looked over to find Scott quickly getting dressed, "Hey? What're doing love?" Scott looked up to see his strong man up already looking at him in confusion, "I have a class session today i'm already a few minutes late so I got to go now.."**

**Logan groaned again in disappointment before getting up to give Scott a hug when Scott was about to leave, "Good luck, i'll probably be up to see how you're doing later on...", Then Logan gave the young man a passionate kiss that made Scott blush before he nodded then turned around shutting the door behind him and leaving Logan alone to go and lie back down on his bed. Logan could not help but smell his lover's room in pleasure, _'It has his scent everywhere',_ Logan thought as he completly relaxed on the bed, he could stay here forever because it was like heaven. But Logan knew he couldn't as he grimly looked up at the ceiling, he remembered what he confessed last night to Scott and it made his heart melt in hapiness as Scott shared his feelings too though Logan grew troubled.**

**He was always affraid of something ever since he began to live with people, he was affraid of rejection. What if Scott found another pretty girl like Jean? Would Scott forget about him? Logan shook his head from these troubled thoughts chuckling, why was he thinking so negatively? For god's sake, they have only been together for two days now, come on! Besides he wouldn't let his pretty boy go without a fight. When hours passed Logan was fast asleep again under Scott's covers until late in the afternoon, he woke from a loud banging on the door and he got up to see if it was Scott but to his horror it wasn't, it was Emma Frost. "Scott? Are you there?! I just wanted to say hello and that I missed you..." Logan was paralyzed, Emma was back? But why? He remembered that she quit the team because of a personal matter, does she want to join again because of Scott?**

**Though Logan heard her footsteps walk away until they were gone and he immediately got dressed to go see if Scott was still training his students. He ran out the door and down the steps to look out one of the big windows, to his frustration Scott was not outside nor the students so he decided to look inside the house and when he made it into the living room he stopped midway as he heard talking. It sounded like Scott's voice and Emma's, '_This can't be good',_ Logan thought as he listened in, "I missed you so much..", It was Emma's voice, "I missed you too but I thought you really wanted to..." Scott was cutt off by Emma, "I was a fool Scott, I knew that side wasn't the one for me.. I belong here now and forever.. I am never going back.." Logan growled quietly in hopelessness, he knew about Scott's relationship with this woman but he also knew in relied that Scott never really felt true love for her.**

**"How can I trust you now? You've left us so many times before in the past..." "Those were mistakes!" Emma cried before saying, "I didn't know which way I was going, I was lost and blind but you... you are the reason..", though Scott was having none of it, "I heard this so many times now Emma, I hope you're not a liar to... I have moved on i'm sorry..."Logan could not help but smile, so his Scotty really loved him? So much for the blonde wench who used to take Scott away from him. "Moved on?... I understand...", Emma replied coldly, "Though i'm still staying, this place is like home for me now... and we can be friends right?" Logan could not help but peek to see what the two were doing and his heart gave a jolt as he saw the look in their eyes, they were intense like he and Scott's when they were alone together. "Yeah of course, i'm really glad you're back..." Scott said before smiling as Emma approached him then they gave each other a hug.**

**"Now all I have to do is convince Charles...", Emma said as she gave Scott a lopsided smile that Scott returned with a hearty laugh, "No problem, i'll come with you if you want.." Emma continued to smile but her eyes leered slowly at Scott, "Sure, thanks.." Scott smiled nervously before Emma put her arm through his as she said, "Will you lead me like a gentleman?" Scott nodded and walked by her side until they passed Logan without noticing him, though Logan made his presence known from suspicion, "Where are you two lovebirds going?" Scott jolted in suprise as he turned to see Logan staring at him with an angry expression. "Scott is just taking me to see the Professor so I can stay again right?" She started to gaze at Scott smiling before Scott nodded though Logan saw her arm tighten around Scott's in suprise as she pulled him closer.**

**"But I thought you and I had something to do?" Logan asked Scott as his eyes angrily burned into the younger man's red ones, "It will only take a few moments, don't worry i'll catch up to you..", Scott replied as he gave the man a reassuring smile. Logan relaxed when he saw the twinkle in Scott's eyes as they connected with his and gave in, "Alright but you better come back...", Scott nodded and turned around taking Emma own the hallway where Xavier's room was. Logan was left to just lean against the wall in a gloomy mood but he waited for awhile for Scott to return. After a few hours passed Logan couldn't take it anymore, Scott promised he would be back soon but this is not what Logan meant and it was pissing him off. So he went down the hallway and opened Xavier's bedroom door to see the two of them laughing along with Xavier until they noticed him, Scott's smile vanished at the sight of him, "Logan? What're..?" Logan sneered before answering Scott's question, "I would like to ask you the same thing, you were supposed to see me remember?"**

**Scott's face fell into grimness as his eyes met Logan's impatient ones then looked at Emma who stopped laughing to look at him in a concerned expression but the akward silence was interupted by Xavier, "Well that settles it, Emma you are here to stay whenever you want, you will always be welcome.. but I would advice you to never join Magneto's side, choose whatever is best in your heart.." Emma smiled and nodded before Xavier continued, "Now I think you should come with me to prepare your new room, shall we..?" Xavier motioned for her to follow him before she gave Scott a smile and a kiss on the cheek that made Logan growl silently, luckily it wasn't noticed, then she travled with Xavier down the hall leaving Logan and Scott alone.**

**Scott could do nothing but stare into Logan's fierce eyes as the man approached him stopping right in front until their faces were only a few feet away. "How do feel about her return?" Logan asked breaking the silence as he squinted his eyes at Scott suspiciously, "I feel happy, she is a wonderful woman and she is very powerful... she was always part of our team... how do you feel about it?" Scott could only smirk** **as he challenged Logan, "Well to be honest she doesn't have many good qualities about her and she ...doesn't suit you..." Logan growled angrily as he got closer to Scott until suddenly Logan's arms wrapped around Scott's waist pulling the young man as they were nose to nose. Scott only looked into Logan's eyes as the man chuckled and growled, "You know who you belong to right?" He smiled at Scott's blushing face smugly, Scott's blush started to vanish as he face contorted into Logan's famous sneer, "Yeah i'm yours Logan, happy?..." Logan purred as one of his hands travled up Scott's back stroking it before it traveled up to his head where he started to play with Scott's longer curls creating a gasp from Scott in satisfaction, "Yeah, I am..."**

**Scott blushed again as Logan gave him that look but he had to stop this before Logan's instincts kicked in like last time. "Good, now i'm going to catch up with a few things so.." Though it was to late, Scott was cutt off when Logan's lips met his roughly then it turned into another sucking battle of wet tounges. Logan won of course before they broke the kiss, leaving Scott breathless staring in shock as Logan spoke angrily, "I don't think so! Do you think i'm that stupid? I want you to forget about that blonde-haired barbie and focus on me!" Scott's eyes widened but he immediately blushed, Logan was very jealous again, the man always was whenever he was with a girl or boy but he was flattered and didn't argue, Logan won this as his man started to stroke his hair again. Scott leaned into Logan's embrace and rested his head on Logan's shoulder smiling, "Logan, I don't even like her anymore... so please don't get jealous because she's going to stay here wether you like it or not..." Logan's expression turned grim as he continued to play with Scott's hair then he rested his chin upon Scott's head, "Okay, I won't... I won't like it but I promise, if you promise not to flirt with her or anything..." Scott's red eyes gazed out behind his sunglasses and into space for a while before replying, "I promise Logan..."**

**They finally broke the embrace to go down to the danger room for a little practice together since it was Logan's idea to take away their stress and the rough day they had. Logan felt like he needed a good challenge and smiled over at Scott, "Hey Slim? You want to join me? It will be a blast, you shooting at lasers and me cutting them up.." Scott looked back at Logan with nervousness, "No Logan, i'm going to sit this one out you go ahead... besides your going to need some supervision since your good at destroying things.." Then as Scott tried not to laugh at Logan's defeated sneer and the man growled deeply, "Suit yourself..." Scott smirked then turned around to head inside the control room though he couldn't shake the feeling that Logan's eyes were on him all the way when he made it inside, "Okay.." Scott said into the microphone to test if Logan could hear it loudly, Logan raised his hand up for the thumbs up sign before Scott continued, "I'm going to give you some simple runs first to warm you up then if you feel up to it i'll raise up the levels alright?"**

**He could see Logan nod and give a smirk before the man got in his ready position then he fiddled with a few controls that started up the lasers, _'Dodge them!...' , _Scott thought worriedly as Logan heard them before dodging their blasts just in time and Logan released his claws as he used them to climb up the walls to get to the lasers. When Logan did he jumped on them then cutt through them as if they were swiss cheese, causing them to malfunction until they exploded one by one, as Logan finished he jumped down,_ 'Is that the best you've got for me'_, Logan chuckled before he got his answer, the floor was being opened underneath him. He fell fast in panic but he used his claws to stop himself on the side walls of the trap, luckily he managed and held on tight in pain from his weight, though he used one claw after the other to climb up the wall until finally he made it securely. He laid down exhausted though took deep breathes before getting up, he heard something like metal moving and he prepared himself for more battle, Scott was letting out the claws, one of the ofensive features to their training room. Scott knew that these robotic arms are tough, he himself tried everything he could to destroy them but those claws always had back-up weapons, he didn't know why he was giving Logan his hardest level but he believed in the man.**

**Scott wanted to warn Logan but a part of him was cold and kept telling him that the man should do it on his own, so his cold side won as he watched Logan in anticipation. Logan heard something shooting right at him with amazing speed and luckily his reflexes got him out of danger just in time, he looked up to see two massive robotic arms and he knew from the sight of them that this was going to be tough. But he went for his first attack anyway, he started to charge right at them, dodging every defensive attack that the arms gave him until he got on top of one. It rose up with Loagn on top, until it got to its highest peek then started to shake Logan off, Logan dug his claws into its hard metalic material and held on but the claws were having none of it. The other claw came straight for Logan but Logan had an idea, he jumped off just in time before the other claw collided with its other causing the first one damage though Logan was not as lucky as he thought, the second claw came swooping down and catched Logan in its grip. Logan struggled to get free but it only made the claw's grip tighten until Logan had trouble breathing, he looked over at the open window to see Scott with a concerned expression, then he started gasping in desperation to try and give Scott a hint that he needed help.**

**Logan was lucky that his Scott was bright because he saw Scott's red eyes widen before Scott's mouth opened in shock as the young man desperately fiddled with more controls, then to Logan's relief the claws turned off and he fell to the ground in pain. He couldn't move because the impact of the fall took him out almost completly but he was still breathing and conscious, "Logan! O my god, Logan i'm so sorry!Shit!" It was Scott's voice and Logan could see Scott's frame in bluriness, the young man kneeled down immediately as Logan felt himself being shaken and stroked on his face by Scott's warm hand. "Logan, can you hear me?! Please say something, anything..." Logan finally opened his eyes and he began to see Scott's face clearly, "Hey, pretty boy...", Logan murmered quietly as he saw tears fall down Scott's cheek bones in suprise, Scott chuckled in relief, "Thank god.." After a while Logan finally healed and he smirked at Scott's worried face, "Didn't have to worry, I can heal you know..." Scott's face contorted into a serious and angry expression, "Yeah but how can you when your practically suffocated to death, huh!?"**

**Logan's eyes widen at the sight of Scott's outburst, he never really thought of that, Scott seemed to be always right, "I guess I got to cocky.. i'm sorry for worrying you Slim..." Logan's face looked pained as his blue eyes fell to the ground in depression but Scott replied, "I should've known... it's my fault, I coul've gotten you killed.." Scott grit his teeth and he too looked to the ground but Logan broke the silence, "Let's leave alright, I think that's enough action for me.." Scott looked up to meet Logan's concerned eyes looking grim, "Yeah let's go..." When they both made it to the hallway, Scott was immediately pushed against the wall and cornered by Logan and their faces were close together, Logan breathed on Scott's face growling, "How about you make it up to me, in your sexy way..." Scott's mood angered at Logan, didn't the man realize that he almost got killed a few moments ago? Logan saw Scott's face and stopped looking shocked and Scott answered coldly, "Logan, I can't... not now and I don't think ever.... it's over.." Logan took a moment to register those words and as they were made clear Logan couldn't help but ask over and over again as Scott released himself from the man's hold.**

**"Over? Slim, what do you mean?" Scott turned around to not look at Logan and that worried the man, "We're over Logan! I almost got you killed... in fact I keep putting you in danger for my cause, it's better this way.." Logan grew angry in disbelief and growled dangerously as he released his claws, "Now just hold on a sec! I thought you and I loved each other actually loved! Now you're just going to walk away, like none of this happened!?" Scott stood still, facing away from Logan as his face slackened in pain and his red eyes grew dark, "Logan, you and I are both men... you need a woman to start a life.." Logan looked at Scott's back intensly, "So what!? I don't give a danm that you're a guy, I think you're more beautiful than any woman.. and I don't mind rotting my life away as long as it's with you..", Logan's voice fell to a whisper in disappointment but Scott heard it all and he started to cry without Logan noticing, "You can't! This, you and I, were a mistake! I can't let you give your life away for me, danm it Logan!" Scott's body trembled in agony as the tears fell from his eyes, Logan noticed but he didn't approach Scott, "Is that how you feel, actually feel about us? Heh, I thought I would be with you forever but you... just never truely felt the same for me..." Logan bowed his head down in pain until he heard Scott sniffle, "You're wrong Logan, you'll never know me as me... that's why I have to let go of you..."**

**Logan couldn't take it anymore, not when Scott was making no sense, he ran straight for Scott as the young man started to walk away from him but he immediately stopped when Scott turned around quickly. Scott's expression was a painful sight to Logan and it crushed his heart, Scott was crying and he looked like a hurt animal trying to defend itself, "Don't come near me! If you do I swear i'll blast you!", Scott yelled angrily as his body trembled more and sucked up his pain in a final resort, "Please!.." Logan's eyes grew wide, he wanted to comfort Scott immensely but if Scott threatened him he couldn't, his mind raced in desperation to help Scott, "Slim, I just want to help, I love you.." Scott's red eyes widen and his mouth opened but closed into a thin and emotionless line until he turned around again then started walking away, Logan didn't follow as he helplessly watched Scott walk away from his sight but suddenly Scott stopped, "Somehow in this strange dream I used to have when I was with you, I believed there wasn't going to be any pain between us... what crushes me the most is that I had to hurt you, I was just to stupid to realize that it was because of me this whole time, i'm sorry..." As Scott finished he turned the corner to where his room was and was out of Logan's sight, Logan was left alone in the darkened hallway standing still for a long time until finally Logan's eyes looked up to where Scott just was, "You idiot...", he murmered quietly as tears began to fill his eyes but he sucked them up and turned around, heading to his room to think things through.**

**As Logan got inside his room, he paced around until he laid down on his favorite couch near his big open window, the breeze of the wind felt nice against his face as he looked outside. He had a nice view of the city and the ocean across, the sun was almost down telling him that it was almost nightfall but it left a beautiful picture in his eyes. But even this beautiful sight couldn't help his mood, Scott was toying with his mind, _'He left me, get over it.. you tried... you gave him everything..'_, Logan sighed in frustration and he eventually fell asleep peacefully though his peaceful moment was interupted by a noise. He woke up in alarm, it was coming from outside, he saw a bush moving strangely and noticed someone was behind it, when he looked closer he noticed it was a girl telling by the smell of perfume. "Hey, I know you're there, show yourself!" Logan yelled as he waited in apprehension, to his suprise he got a reply, "Ok i'm sorry... I was just curious!" Logan's eyes widened as Rouge stepped out, her arms raised in defeat as she smiled dumbly, "Kid, why the hell were you spying on me?" Rouge's smile flattened as her eyes looked down bashfully, "Well I wouldn't say I was spying, I happened to be out here and I saw you as I was making my way back inside, I couldn't help but go see why you looked so sad..." Logan smiled affectionately at Rouge, the girl was a sweetheart and she grew more beautiful every day, "Thanks Marie, that's very thoughtful of you but i'm alright.."**

**Rouge blushed at the mention of her name and she couldn't help but ask Logan what she had in mind, "Hey, since i'm out here would you like to join me for a walk?" Logan looked back at her in suprise and he couldn't help but give in, at least this would help him forget about Scott for awhile, "Alright, i'll be right down.." Rouge smiled and jumped up in happiness despite herself before saying "Yes!" and she waited until Logan came out in his usual sleeveless white shirt and blue jeans with a belt along with his dark boots for a bad biker look. Rouge didn't mind though and she smiled as Logan took her arm then they began to walk down the sidewalk, "Thank you for coming, it's not every day that I have someone to spend time with.." Rouge said calmly as her eyes looked at Logan in admiration, "Especially if it's with the tough Wolverine..." Logan looked back at her chuckling, "I don't mind, why would I refuse anything for you...?" Rouge kept smiling but didn't say anything else, Logan decided to take out a cigar to relax himself and asked if it's alright with Rouge and started to light and smoke it after she nodded. A few hours passed until Logan and Rouge were far away from their home, they laughed together as they clinged to each other like they were drunk, not noticing or even caring that they were missed and they disappeared without a trace.**

**Scott was still alone in his room, he sat in a chair as his face was in his hands, he was still sobbing a little from what he did but he eventually stopped to get up. He then traveled over to his dresser that still had the picture of him and Jean hugging each other on top, picking it up Scott smiled as he looked closely at the picture, she looked so happy and he did too. But he set the front of it down while the wooden back of it only showed, _'I am not meant to fall in love..'_ , Scott sighed as he turned back to go to his door and opened it until he traveled all the way down to Logan's room. _'I just want to have a peek and see if he's okay..'_, Scott thought as he turned the door knob, it was unlocked and he began to creek the door open a little quietly then he peeked through the hole, to his suprise Logan was not inside and he made his way in. He noticed Logan's window was still open and there was still no sign of Logan, disappointed Scott left to look around the rest of the building and it worried Scott, Logan was no where. Logan probably left somewhere, Scott sighed again and went back to his room where he sat back down on his chair gazing out his window at the city, _'I hope he comes back, I miss him already..'_, Scott fell asleep in his chair as hours passed and nightfall came, Logan didn't return with Rouge until it was almost morning and without Scott's notice, Logan and Rouge were kissing. The kissing couple went inside Logan's room as the door closed silently, they both made love until they finished chuckling in hapiness then they both fell asleep, suddenly the atmosphere turned cold around Scott and he slept alone for the rest of the night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

**It was early in the morning when Scott woke from his slumber; he was surprised that he slept in a chair. When he fully awakened, he got dressed in new clothes before heading down the hallway to where Logan's room was, as he got to Logan's door, however, he heard talking inside and since he didn't want to barge in Logan's privacy, he put his ear to the door's frame and listened closely. It sounded like laughing and Scott's eyes widen as he reconized a voice, it was Rouge's. "Yeah, last night was awesome! Thanks for coming with me Logan..." Logan chuckled a little, "No problem sweetheart, besides you were right it was fun... I should party more often.." Scott froze, sweetheart? He couldn't help but find a hole to look through and as he did he looked closely at their actions.**** Rouge was twirling her hair with her finger and her eyes looked at Logan flirtaciously while Logan leered back her with a smug smirk on his face, their eyes were glued together and it made Scott's stomach twist into a sickening knot, _'Why?.. I can't believe he would.. do this to me...'_, Scott could only watch the two in agony until it got worse, Logan came over to embrace Rouge and Scott knew what was happening next, Scott was right, the two kept laughing until Logan leaned down to catch Rouge's lips with his. **

**Scott couldn't look anymore and he quickly turned around before heading to the kitchen, he sat down on his favorite chair then started sobbing in his hands like last night but after awhile he stopped and only rested his forhead on one of knuckles. A few hours later, Scott heard people making their way to where he was, to his hapiness it was the students followed by the Professor and Storm, everyone smiled when they saw Scott and said good morning not even noticing his his bad mood, even Kurt who was always friendly. Scott smiled and decided to make breakfast, he was a pretty good cook, in fact since his team relies on him, he learns anything. He cooked up some pancakes, put fruit on it that everyone loved and added two sausages to every plate before handing them out, Kurt who recieved his looked up at Scott and laughed, "Dude! This looks awesome, thanks!" Scott looked back and smiled bashfully, everyone smiled as they recieved their plates and also thanked Scott, to Scott's suprise they all ate with no arguements.**

**This made Scott very happy until Logan and Rouge came inside, Scott could not help but frown from their entance and look away but he couldn't ignore them for long. When Scott looked back after giving Rouge and Loan their plates, his mouth gaped open in horror, Logan was sitting next to Rouge and his arm was on her chair as they giggled together. Scott froze before his hands went slack on the glass bowl he was holding, it fell with a resounding crash that made everyone at the table jump in alertness, Logan and Rouge stopped what they were doing to look at Scott wide-eyed and the Professor's face looked concerned before he asked, "Scott, is everything alright?" Scott continued to stare at Logan, his red eyes visible as they flared in pain before he answered, "Yeah.. it just slipped Professor, i'll clean it up.." Everyone, except Logan, continued on with the breakfast calmly and Scott kneeled down to pick up each piece glass until he was finished throwing thme away then he joined everyone as he ate. **

**Logan's eyes finally left Scott as Rouge's face came into view playfully, she picked some fruit off her pancakes with her fork and held it up high for Logan to eat off of and she chuckled as he did, Scott couldn't eat very fast because he was distacted by the two, it was making him sick and very jealous until he couldn't take it anymore. Scott suddenly shot up from his seat, causing some of the silverware to shake as everyone looked over at him shocked, Scott's face contorted into a expression of pain and rage while his red eyes flared again, Logan's eyes looked at his and the man's smile fadded into a grim line, the Professor could not help but ask Scott again, "Scott... please tell me if..."**

**Scott's eyes turned to the Professor, they flammed dangerously but the Professor did not flinch from the intensity of it, "I'm fine Professor! Alright!?..." Everyone else just continued to stare at him wide-eyed in shock, Scott noticed and his red eyes looked down and his angered face slackened into a grim, emotionless one, "I just need some time alone.. i'm sorry everybody..." Scott said sadly as he gritted his teeth, Logan's eyes kept looking at Scott in concern until he saw the young man leave the table then into the hallway and he couldn't help but follow, "May I be excused, please?"**

**The Professor looked over at Logan and his grimness vanished when he smiled, "Of course, Logan.." Rouge looked up at Logan in confusion and Logan looked back down at her smiling, "Don't worry i'll be back, just want to see if Scott's alright.." Rouge smiled and nodded before Logan left the table, pursuing Scott. Logan found Scott outside, the young man was looking at the city along with its ocean and sunset and when Logan got closer he decided to call, "Hey, Scotty!" Scott flinched before his head turned to see Logan approaching then it retreated back, "What the hell do you want...?" Scott asked coldly as Logan finally stopped beside him, Logan's face turned to look at him, "Wondering why you were such a jackass to the Professor and everybody at the table?"**

**Logan continued to stare at Scott but Scott didn't answer for a few moments, Scott looked grim until he finally spoke, "It was because of you, dumbass.." Logan's eyes squinted from anger as they left Scott's face, "Me huh? What the hell did I.." Though Logan suddenly stopped as he realized why, it was because he was with Rouge and his eyes grew wide before returning to Scott's face, the young man was now looking at him angrily and Scott was stepping back away from Logan. "Scott, I..." Logan was cutt off, "You're what! Sorry!?" Scott spat as his face contorted into an angry sneer, "Well it's too late for that...! I saw you...you can't get out of this one!"**

**Logan flinched as Scott's words pierced his heart and he could only watch Scott hopelessly, "You said you loved me! But whats this, you were kissing Rouge, calling her sweetheart!" Scott turned his back to Logan, trembling again, "Logan.. why?" Logan could only stare at Scott in pain, _'What have I done?' _, he thought sadly as he gave his best reply, "Slim, it was nothing.. she and I, well I needed comfort..." Scott gave a mocking chuckle, "Comfort..!?" Logan grew even more angry from Scott's stubborness, "Yeah, comfort! After you abandoned me..!" Scott's eyes shot up in suprise then fell to the ground while his angry trembling stopped before he slackened in defeat, "Logan, i'm sorry...."**

**Scott didn't know why he was apologizing, it should be Logan, he only wanted the man to be safe from him but then he realized that he had to, he made things worse from the start. Logan's eyes looked back up to meet Scott's, the young man's expression looked troubled and it made Logan's previous anger disappear completly, "I thought being away from you was the best thing for both of us.. but it wasn't best for me..." Scott's red eyes blazed again in emotion and it caught Logan's attention, "I will always love you Logan and it scares me, I finally feel it, that emotion that drives me crazy with frustration and it's all because of you...."**

**Logan's mouth gaped open when he saw tears running down Scott's cheeks and he could not help but feel deep affection for the young man as Scott chuckled, "Heh, it's so stupid, look how pathetic I am when i'm the one who deserves this! I'm sorry I wasted your..." Scott was interupted in suprise because he was caught, yet again, in Logan's embrace, he could not help but fall into it out of weakness and smile, "You didn't, danm it! Why do you do this to me?! I didn't know I could hurt you so bad, I thought you were always going to be that cold hearted, pretty face, that haunts me no matter what I do!" Scott's eyes widened from Logan's raised voice an he felt Logan tremble in agony, it crushed his heart but he reassured Logan, "I'm sorry that i'm so cold but I never want to be that Scott again, I won't be if you love me..."**

**Logan's embrace grew tighter until he leveled his face to Scott's, "You know I love you...", then he leaned his face closer for a kiss but he was stopped by one of Scott's fingers. He looked back up at Scott in confusion until he saw Scott's serious expression, "Logan, i'm sorry but.. if you truely love me, I want you to do this for me..." Scott leaned his face to Logan's before tilting it as it aligned his mouth to one of Logan's ears then he whispered, "Tell Rouge the truth, then I promise you that I will never leave you..." Then Scott gave Logan a kiss on the cheek before withdrawling himself with a smile at Logan's pleasing growl, Logan was glad that Scott wanted him but he didn't know how to tell Rouge about their relationship, it would crush the girl and it killed him inside of what he has done. **

**"I'm going back inside, please don't fail me Logan... if you do then I really have no choice but to move on..." Scott smiled and his red eyes gave one last flare until he turned around, leaving Logan alone to think grimly of his decisions placed so heavily upon him in frustration. Logan had no idea of what to do, he loved both of them dearly and he didn't want to break their hearts but then he eventually followed Scott back to join everyone, who all were already cleaning up, finished. Scott's eyes shot up to look at him before they averted down upon some dishes and Rouge came up to him smiling as her eyes twinkeled in delight, "Logan, there you are! Do you want to join me outside so we can play for a little while?" Logan was taken aback from her friendlyness and he looked over at Scott, who now looked grim but didn't meet his eyes while the young man kept cleaning some dishes, "Yeah, sure Marie that sounds great... I just need a few minutes to clean up..."**

**Rouge smiled and nodded before she went out the door to meet Logan outside, when she was out of sight, Logan looked over to see Scott's red eyes staring back at him. "Slim, I.." But Scott cutt him off, "Logan, please tell her! I can't take the sight of you kissing her, I don't want to share you..." Scott said pleadingly, looking grim still and Logan's face slackened in sadness, "Alright... i'll go..." Scott's eyes left him to look down at the table he was sitting by as Logan turned around slowly before heading out the door with a slam, then Scott sighed before he rested his chin on the palm of his hand then whispered, "Please Logan, for me... for us..." Then after awhile Scott got up to look out one of big windows and to his suprise he got a clear view of Logan making his way to Rouge.**

**Logan was getting closer but shouted, "Hey Marie, behind you!" Rouge turned around and laughed as she ran to him, Logan couldn't help but laugh as well before bracing himself for the upcoming impact until it happened, Rouge jumped on top of him and luckily he held while still maintaining his balance. "O my gosh you're strong!" Rouge chuckled as she cuddled into Logan's chest before looking up, beaming, "But that's why I love you.." Logan's smile fell in frustration and he could not help but feel Scott's eyes on him, "Marie, I need to tell you something..." Rouge's embrace slackened a little as her smile left from concern, "What is it...?" Logan looked down to see Rouge's eyes on him, they were dark and beautiful and they messed with Logan's mind to the point where he fought with his decision, "I don't know how to tell you this..." As he struggled, Rouge could not help but get frusterated from worry, "Logan, please tell me already!"**

**"Well you see, it's about Scott and I.." Before Logan could say anything else Rouge put one of her hands to Logan's cheek before she started to stroke his bristled but un-noticed beard, Logan's heart melted as he saw Rouge's eyes blaze in affection and his defenses weakened, "I know.. he looked so much better after you helped him! My man is such a sweetheart!" Logan's senses were dim from lust and he couldn't help but give in to Rouge's kiss, his eyes closed in pleasure as his hands went up into Rouge's hair and they continued to kiss for a long time. Scott saw everything, his stomach and heart fell in betrayal but he couldn't look away, instead he continued to stare at the two in disebelief until finally he averted his gaze as he turned around, running down the hall in disgust.**

**As he continued to run, not even looking up to see where he was going, he ran right into Emma, they both fell on their backs in pain before Emma rose up first, rubbing her hand as she opened one of her eyes, "Scott? What on earth...?" But her eyes flew up in shock as she saw Scott's pained expression, Scott had tears falling down his cheeks in a flow as he started to sob in his hands, "Scott..?! What's wrong?!" Scott looked up as he sniffled, "He left me, that's whats wrong, he left me for someone else!" Emma came over to sooth Scott's pain in concern, "O my, who is this heartless bastard?!" Scott answered without thinking, "It's Logan! He is with Rouge!" Emma's eyes grew even wider as she gasped, Scott was to late to stop himself but he didn't care, Logan deserved hell.**

**Logan was the one who broke the endless kiss as he and Rouge panted but Logan's mind came back into function as he stopped Rouge from advancing. Rouge, who was now trying to suck on his neck while she fiddled with Logan's shirt stopped as she looked up questionably, "What's wrong, baby?" Logan suddenly removed Rouge's grip to turn around before muttering, "Scott..", then he ran all the way back to kitchen door, Rouge followed as she continued to yell after Logan in concern, "Logan! What's wrong, why are leaving..!" But Logan didn't listen, he was too busy worrying about Scott, when he made it to the kitchen his heart fell when Scott was no where in sight and he ran down the hallway, to his desperation, Scott was not there also but he was stopped immediately by Rouge's grip.**

**"Logan, what is wrong!?" she asked angrily before Logan turned to give her an irritated growl, "None of your buisness!" Logan roared loudly as it made Rouge flinch away in fear, Logan looked suprised as much as Rouge did by his action but Logan didn't stop the young woman as she ran away. Logan sighed before he traveled to any spot he was likely to find Scott in the school house, when he couldn't find Scott in any of these places, he suddenly stopped, dumb-founded. _'Where could he be? Danm it! I'm such an idiot!'_ , Logan thought franticly before growling, then he decided to look in the least likely places, he looked in the danger room, he looked in the infirmary, he even looked in the meeting room until fianlly he was left with two more places, outside where the training was held or 'Emma's room'.**

**Logan's eyes fell in anger and he went to look outside, he was hoping with all his heart that Scott was there but his heart grew cold when he couldn't find Scott. Barely able to move on to his final destination, Logan's heart grew even colder with dread, _'I've done it now! I might be to late... this can't be happening, not her! Shit!'_ , all of a sudden Logan ran all the way down until he made it to Emma's bedroom door, panting in exhaustion since it was such a long way. When he catched his breath, he pressed his ears closely to the wooden frame before listening, his heart skipped a beat when he heard talking but somehow he couldn't make out the words, "Danm it..", Logan muttered angrily as he began to creek the door open slowly without their notice. Logan looked through the crack to see Emma with Scott, Emma had her hand on Scott's shoulder as Scott was sitting in a chair with his face in his hands, Logan's eyes grew wide in sickness as he noticed that Scott was crying but he grew angry with jealousy as he saw Emma soothing Scott. **

**"It's going to be ok Scott, i'm here, you can tell me anything if you like..." Emma whispered after she kneeled behind to speak in his ear while she continued to stroke his shoulders, Logan began to grow uneasy at how close Emma was getting to his lover but he had to keep his un-noticed presense in check until the time was right. "Tha..n..ks.. Emma, I kne..w I coul..d ... count on yo..u..", Scott stuttered out in agony as he let it all out, Logan was impatient and it was not good, he wanted to take that affectionate smile off Emma's face and replace it with a pained frown but he felt powerless as he looked closely at Scott, the young man was looking up at Emma and returning her smile and it gave Logan's presense a disasterous defeat.**

**While Scott and Emma eyed each other in affection, it was suddenly ruined as the door was blasted open then Logan appeared showing his angered face, Scott and Emma both looked over at him startled but Scott immediatly grew angry at the sight of him, "Get your hands of him, you blonde-headed bitch!" Emma's eyes grew wide in offense and anger but she held her ground but Scott butted in to protect her, "You can't tell her what to do! I came to her after you went to Rouge..! By the way, where is your soon to be wife?!" Scott spat as it paralyzed Logan, Emma gave Logan a sinister smirk behind Scott's back which Logan's eyes grew dangerously fierce in response, "I left her because I want you back!" Scott's red eyes grew wide as his expression fell in shock and suddenly things went quiet for a while before Scott asked, "Why?" Logan's eyes connected with Scott's suprised ones, "Because Slim, I love you!" Scott's expression grew pained and his eyes squinted but they never left Logan's, Emma could only look at Scott then back at Logan as her mouth gaped open in diesbelief, why would Scott fall in love with this animalistic barbarian? She had no idea.**

**"Slim, I know I can make it up to you somehow right? I left Marie, I swear! I only need you, without you im ruined.." Logan said desperately, Scott suddenly stood up from his chair and went over to Logan until they were face to face, "I believe you... but I can't trust you, Logan..." Logan's eyes fell to the floor as they turned dimmer while he turned grimmer, "I understand... I just did all of this, making a idiot of myself, protecting to my best ability, for you and it's all for nothing..." Logan gave one last glance at Scott before turning around and standing by the door, "I gave you everything of me, Slim... i'm not perfect..." Scott was left standing confused as he saw Logan leave in alarm, he tried to follow but Emma came in his way, "I wouldn't chase after that barbaric man, no emotion no affection..." She said smugly which eventually made Scott angry, "Look I know he was a jackass to you but that's only because he is jealous because of you taking me, Logan may be rough, obnoxious and rude but beneath it all he has a human heart..." Emma's mouth gaped open again as she looked at Scott with her wide disbelieving eyes, "And well, I've learned something from him, that love is love no matter how wrong it looks or seems and to always judge a book by its cover..." Scott met her eyes again as he gave her a sneer.**

**"I take those words in mind Emma, I know you have a heart but you don't now... and I can see right through you..." Emma didn't move as Scott made his way past her in no competition, as he made his way to the door Emma yell something, "You haven't forgotten what he just did to you right Scott?! He left you for a girl and when you least expect it he'll do it again... I can't believe you fall for his lies Scott I thought you were smarter than that..." Scott's head bowed before he turned around to look back at her, "You're right I am smarter but when it comes to love everyone is a fool... i'm sorry Emma, I appreciate all that you've done for me but I just don't love you back..." Emma now looked to the ground grim until her mouth barely opened while her body began to tremble in suppressed anger, "Just go!.." She hissed. Scott obeyed and with a little smile he turned around then went out to walk down the hallway, when he was almost down he saw Logan leaning on the wall, Scott stopped to see Logan look up and give him a smirk while those blue eyes grew bright at the sight of him, "So... you followed me?..." Scott could not help but return Logan's smirk bashfully as his red eyes lit up as well, "Yeah..."**

**Then there was silence for a long time until Scott broke it, "Logan, i'm so sorry.." Logan looked to the ground but smiled, all that mattered to him was that his Scott wasn't interested in that blonde-barbie, the young man was back and his heart melted in affection, he then made sort of a grunting sound before replying gruffly, "No need to apologize Scotty, I think we're even now.." Then they both smiled bashfully before they looked up at each other, Scott's foot was twisting around his other leg while Logan nervously brushed back his short hair with the palm of his hand. "Well... um i'm going to my room so... maybe i'll see you later..." Scott rubbed the back of his neck up and down with the palm of his hand and sighed in disappointment, Logan only nodded but continued to lean in his place and Scott turned around, heading to his room. Then as Scott traveled down in sadness he heard something, it sounded like running footsteps heading his way and when he looked back his eyes shot up in delight, it was Logan and the man was panting out of breath as he looked up at Scott. "Thought I lost my mind, heh, leaving you alone like that.." Scott continued to stare until he leered at Logan as he smirked smugly in happiness, "Well i'm not alone anymore..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Valentines Day**

**A/N: This chapter is the hardest since it's my last, I hope you like it so far..**

**Four years have passed in Xavier's school for the gifted and the holidays flew by along with them. It was now Valentine's day, the time where couples or young lovers got to bond with each other, it was times like these that were precious, especially to Logan and Scott. Rouge was now with Bobby, she got used to seeing Logan with Scott in public kissing and even hugging sometimes, Emma, however, didn't like the sight but she dealed with it and moved on. Two years ago, Logan and Scott's private relationship was exposed thanks to Kurt, who caught them kissing in the deserted hallway and took a picture to show his friends, Scott, who found out first because of gossip, was embarrassed. Logan only smirked smugly when he found out, like he was proud of an accompishment. But eventually the two got comfortable with the idea of being an official couple. As Logan and Scott's relationship grew so did their urges for each other, Scott got more handsome every day and Logan had trouble controling himself from pouncing on the young man in front of public, Scott had the same need to just take Logan's lips in his but he always looked away in frustration. Logan was not a sensitive man, like Scott was but he had deep affection for the young man and he knew that this Valentines day would be different, he would make Scott beg for him and he would get Scott in the mood, as long as he played his cards right.**

**For all holidays it was tradition to celebrate them with a party in Xavier's school and of course everyone was invited. Scott decided to look sexy for Logan, even if it went against his morals, so he decided to wear tight clothing that showed off his muscle mass. He wore tight jeans that held his tight buttocks in place while he put on a white shirt that has the world industries 'flame boy' on it sneering, he also decided to wear a cool jacket in case it was cold. They were all tight on him but he did see his muscles lining underneath that made him look nice, he only had to fix his hair so it went over his sunglasses in a flirtacious way and he was done. When he made it out of his bedroom door he turned his head to the side to see Logan, leaning beside it on a wall, the man looked like he groomed himself nicely but had a cigarette in his mouth, Scott smirked and shut the door loudly, startling Logan as the man looked up. "You ready.." Logan asked as he looked Scott up and down hungrily, "Yeah..." Scott was flattered as Logan kept looking at him until the man growled, pleased by the sight, "You look hot..." Scott blushed but continued to smirk, "You don't looke too bad yourself.." Logan returned Scott's smirk and lifted his hand up signaling Scott to follow and Scott did, they both went down to the danger room, where the party was being held since it was the perfect place for one.**

**Although the danger room is used for training it also had alot of space, it had no items or messes, like a waxed dance floor ready for a few details to make it a real party. Everyone seemed to be there, the young teens, who all looked to be dancing and the adults, who sat down drinking champaign, watching and laughing in entertainment. Scott's red eyes shot up in amazement from how the party looked until he felt Logan's hand squeeze his gently, he looked to his side to see Logan leering at him, "You wanna dance?", Scott smirked and leered back, "Alright, show me what you got.." Logan led Scott to where the massive group of dancing teens, they squeezed through until they stopped under the disco ball. There was techno music playing and Scott knew he was going to enjoy this even though he was nervous, Logan started to dance while Scott took more of his time to relax himself and when he did he started to flow with the music's beat as he tuned everyone else out. Logan wasn't exactly dancing anymore, he was distracted by Scott's body as it moved nicely, he couldn't help but look up and down the young man hungrily.**

**As Scott turned his back to him, Logan's member gave out a little twitch of excitement as he saw Scott's, nicely curved, buttocks. Scott looked delicious and Logan was having trouble concentrating as well as controling himself then Logan began to get closer to Scott, when Logan was close enough, Kurt suddenly flew in, bumping Logan out of the way, angrily. "Hey dude! I was wondering when you would show..!" Scott's eyes flew open from their trance to see Kurt dancing by his side in suprise, "Yeah sorry about that... Logan and I had things to do before we were ready..." Kurt suddenly smirked before he looked over at Logan, who was eyeing him angrily, then back at Scott, "What kind of things?" Scott blushed for a few moments before he regained his posure, "Just getting our clothes on and stuff, why?" Logan was already getting irritated and angry when Kurt began to laugh, "O nothing, just curious.." Then Logan snapped and grabbed the blue boy's devilish tail before yanking it, causing Kurt to yelp in pain.**

**"Now that you know the truth, why don't you take a hike, fuzz ball!?" Logan growled angrily causing Kurt to back down and chuckle nervously, "Aw, lighten up man! I was just.." Logan cutt him off, "I dont like you! Does that clear things up!?" Kurt's hands raised up quickly, surrending, "Yes sir, perfectly clear!" Then Kurt looked over at Scott, who was chuckling a little, amuzed, "Well cya around, dude!" The blue boy used his power and immediately teleported in thin air, finally leaving Logan and Scott alone. When Scott was done chuckling and back to dancing, Logan made his move until he was right behind Scott, then he pressed himself against the young man which earned him a suprised gasp, "Log..an, what're...?" Logan chuckled as he put his lips to Scott's ear, causing Scott to tremble, "You like that...?" Scott nodded as he blushed, somehow they both managed to keep dancing with the other teens, Scott couldn't help but lean against Logan causing the man to gasp this time. Scott's buttocks were rubbing against Logan's, now wet with excitement, member and the people around him disappeared until he could only focus on Scott.**

**"God, Slim... you feel so good.." Scott's eyes widened as he looked behind himself at Logan, the man had a faint pinkish color on his cheeks while his eyes were closed and his breaths came deeply, Scott couldn't give into the sight here, on the dancefloor, so he had to take Logan away to calm him down, "How about we sit down for a rest, alright?" Logan groaned in disappointment but nodded and followed Scott, out of the dancefloor and into some unoccupied seats. After awhile, Logan began to calm down but he didn't avert his eyes from Scott, _'He might gotten away this time but he won't be so lucky the next round...'_, Logan thought peevishly as he smirked in satisfaction. As the two continued to watch the teens dancing, Rouge and Bobby went over to greet them and sat in two other unoccupied seats across from theirs, "Hello..." Rouge said, giggling because of Bobby, who was poking her playfully, Logan smiled but Scott gave a little gesture of acknowlegement, "Liking the party?"**

**Logan smirked smugly as he looked over at Scott again, who returned the glance in apprehension, "Yeah, so far we're having a blast but how about you two?" Scott asked trying to hide his nervousness, "O, we're definitely liking it, Bobby already gave me some chocolate and this adorable teddy bear before we got here..." Bobby smiled bashfully before he hugged Rouge close to him, making her giggle, Scott then smiled at the two affectionately while Logan gave a sneer of content. Rouge then noticed the two staring at her uncomfortably and she broke the hug to giggle again in embarressment, "Sorry, Bobby can be a little agressive, can't you..?" Rouge gave Bobby a angry glance which Bobby recieved as he smiled in innocence before Rouge continued, "Well we got to go, Bobby and I were supposed to meet a few friends of ours.. nice to chat with you..." Scott and Logan nodded as Rouge dragged Bobby behind her until they were out of sight.**

**"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one Slim?" Logan asked still leering at Scott, it was part of his plan to get Scott but first he had to make the unexpected hero weak. Scott looked back at Logan apprehensively, Logan was acting strange for some reason but he shook the odd feeling away and accepted. As Logan went to get drinks, Scott noticed Emma on the dancefloor, her moves were flawless and her long blonde hair flew around her face like a mermaids, Scott was happy that she was enjoying herself and that she also forgot about that incident between them four years ago but she still did not talk with him ever since. Though he was caught of guard because Emma noticed him staring, he almost fell out of his chair by her beauty but looked away immediately, when he looked up she was no where insight, then Logan came back, "Here you go, a nice cold beer, ah..." Logan handed Scott one as he sat down beside the tense young man, as he looked at Scott's face he froze in concern, Scott looked troubled. **

**"Hey, you okay?" Scott shook himself out of his trance, "Yeah... I just saw someone... no biggy.." Logan didn't buy it, he knew Scott to well and as he looked where Scott was looking he knew what the problem was, Emma. The two never talked to each other since the talk they had four years ago, Scott left her for him and it was the happiest day of his life but obiously not Scott's. "Just forget about her..." Logan was getting jealous and irritated again by Scott's stubborness, "I know, I just wish you and her would get along..." Logan gave a snort, "Yeah, when pigs fly!" Scott gave him a 'O brother...' look before staring off in space again. Hours passed and one teen after another left the party to go get some sleep because Valentines day was coming to an end, Logan kept getting a few beers the whole time and gave one to Scott until Scott got extremly drunk without ven caring. Logan could only smirk and chuckle as Scott slurred in his speech while Scott's balance faltered when the young man tried to stand, Logan helped him up and they decided to call it quits before heading to their room.**

**"I wish she wouldn't hate me!" Scott bursted out, as Logan kept supporting him until they got to his bedroom door, "I thought she, of all people, would understand.." Logan removed his grip on Scott to let the drunken man stand before opening Scott's door, "You're listening aren't you!? This isn't easy for me Logan..." Scott's eyes felt very heavy while he looked at Logan, he obiously didn't care how Logan reacted as he started to touch Logan and he gasped as Scott slid his hand under Logan's shirt to grab a nipple before playing with it. Logan gave Scott a smug look before closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation, obiously making Scott drunk was a good idea. The young man couldn't take his hands off Logan or even his eyes and it made Logan growl in desire, Scott's balance left control as he fell into Logan's arms, blushing and chuckling while he rested his head on Logan's chest for a little while, "You're so strong..." Logan's member twitched back to life, Scott was a very good lover in bed but he really wasn't the expressive type unless he relaxed, it was turning Logan on to hear good words about himself out of that sexy mouth.**

**"What do you think about me?" Scott pouted before his red eyes slowly looked up at Logan's affectionate expression, "O, I think you are perfect, perfect face, eyes, body, everything.." One of Logan's hands reached up to cup Scott's chin before using his other to stroke Scott's cheek, Scott blushed as his eyelids went over his red eyes as if he hazed by Logan's handsome face. "God I love you..." Scott whispered as he began to keep playing with Logan's nipples under the man's shirt, Logan growled and hissed in pleasure but didn't stop Scott as he led Scott into the room. "I love you too, pretty boy.." Logan growled out, making Scott tremble in excitement and Logan used his hands to travel down to Scott's clothed member, stroking it underneath, Scott let out low moans and mews causing Logan's eyes to open and watch Scott's beautiful face morph into pleasure. Scott took a moment to take a deep breath before he removed his hands to rest the palms on Logan's chest, Scott was panting and his red eyes never left Logan's, "Logan, please stop.."**

**Logan was disappointed and confused but he stopped to listen, "I'm sorry but I need to know something..." Logan looked intently into Scott's red eyes, he began to worry but swallowed it up, "Alright..." Scott looked down at the ground for a few moments and there was silence until Scott sighed, "We've been together for at least 5 years now and since we've had a close relationship, I want us to be honest with each other..." Logan was wondering how Scott could be himself even though he is drunk, these conversations were not his specialty nor did he like them. "You know that i'm happy we're together but you never told me how you felt with Rouge..." Scott ended his speech for a moment to see Logan's reaction, the man looked down grimly not meeting his eyes, "I need to know, Logan... why did you do that to me?" Logan came closer until Scott was in his embrace, Scott's red eyes grew heavy while his weight leaned against Logan, "I love how you accept me... you remember the first time we hugged..." Logan suddenly said as one of his hands went up to Scott's head, stroking the young man's hair affectionately and pulling him closer.**

**"Logan, please don't change the subject..." Scott let his head rest onto Logan's shoulder as he looked grimly at the ground, gazing, "I'm not... just that I was wondering if you remebered..." Scott looked up, gazing still but at nothing to think for a moment, "Of course I do, but please Logan, please answer me truthfully here..." Logan sighed but continued to sooth Scott then he rested his chin upon Scott's head, "To be honest with you, I kissed her because I was lonely..." Scott's red eyes shot up until his expression contorted into an angry sneer, "So you used her?" Logan got angry as well, "No Slim! It was because I thought that I would never get to be with you, you left me remember?" Scott's anger immediatly flattened as it was replaced by regret, "Yeah, I didn't mean that I was an idiot..." Logan's anger disappeared as he smiled, "I know... but I didn't know then and I thought it was time to move on, that was the biggest mistake i've ever made... i'm sorry Slim..." Scott returned Logan's smile behind the man's back and then Scott broke their embrace to look into Logan's blue eyes affectionately, "I'm sorry I went to Emma instead of you, I guess everyone is a fool when it comes to love..."**

**Logan chuckled as Scott smirked, "Yeah, you got that right... but it's worth it.." Scott's smile faltered until he only gazed into Logan's eyes in admiration, then as Logan tensed from Scott's sudden advancement they were already kissing. Logan broke the wet kiss to take in Scott's face hungrily, "Let me give you a good Valentines Day..." Scott nodded and smiled as Logan caught him into the strong man's embrace before continuing on with their passionate kiss. Logan's tounge slipped inside Scott's mouth to play with his young lover's tounge and Scott could not help but moan under his breath, causing both of them to shake and shiver. Finally they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Logan looking at Scott widly as Scott stared back hazed, "Slim, I want you to do something, will you, for me?" Scott bit his lower lip before nodding his head franticly, "Yeah, what is it?" Logan stared at Scott intensely before smirking, "Can you take off your clothes, in front of me?" Scott's cheeks turned crimson but he nodded slowly and began to take off his shirt along with the jacket as he left them in a heap, then he started working on his belt to his jeans. Logan stared the whole time making Scott fumble with his task but eventually Scott got them off until he was only in his boxers.**

**Once Scott removed his boxers, Logan growled and his eyes went wide with excitement, "Now lay down on your bed... and touch yourself..." Scott's mouth gaped open but still followed orders and went over to lay down on his side, giving Logan a full view of his front, then he took one hand and wrapped it around his shaft while using his other to play with one of his nipples. "O, yeah..." Logan purred as he leered at Scott before giving out a low moan, "Fiddle with your... yeah that's it, so hot..." Scott's hand went lower to play with his ball sacks and squeezed, he felt imense pleasure from the feeling and the fact that Logan's eyes never left his body's movements. "Ah!" Scott's red eyes closed as his face scruncthed up in pleasure, Logan's mouth gaped open as if drooling while he began to pant at the sight, Scott was gorgeous, his brown thick curls came down into his face and Logan was losing his will of control. Logan traveled over to put one of his hands on Scott's naked thigh before stroking it slowly making Scott purr, "Pretty..." Logan purred out as he gazed down at Scott's red face then he started to take his own clothes off, watching Scott jerk himself off.**

**"Lo..! Feel so good! Gonna cum..!" Logan smiled as he continued to gaze down at Scott, "Hold on, Scotty, i'm going to join you.." Logan replied before hissing and grinding his teeth in pleasure, he noticed alot of precum that was starting to pour out of Scott's tip and he hurried to get undressed. When Logan did, he gently laid his body on top of Scott's, causing the young man to gasp and squirm underneath, Logan chuckled but moaned as well from the contact so he rubbed his naked front against Scott's round backside, causing the Logan to get really hard. Logan snaked his arms around Scott's waist pulling him closer until he rested his chin upon Scott's broad shoulder, growling and causing Scott to tremble and moan, "Are you ready?" Logan whispered into Scott's ear and Scott's head nodded before Logan smiled as he probbed Scott's opening with his fingertips then slidded them in, Scott let out a cry that startled Logan, "Are you alright, Slim?" Logan heard Scott chuckle weakly before he got his reply, "Yeah, it felt so good.." Logan let out a breath of relief and continued on carefully, he didn't want to hurt his gorgeous lover. Scott's opening got slicker as the precum from his member traveled downward, he started moaning more despite himself from the pleasure that he felt, Logan's fingers started to feel good and Scott groaned from the loss of their contact as Logan removed them to chuckle.**

**"Don't worry, there's something else waiting.." Scott's red eyes shot up and he let out a long moan of anticipation, he then felt the tip of Logan's wet member push inside, at first it stung but the lubrication of Scott's precum helped Logan's big member slide inside and out with ease and it started to feel good. "Ah, yes!" Scott moaned out as Logan began to move himself in and out of Scott's body, Logan slithered his arms around Scott to support the young man from falling over the bed, then Logan was on top of Scott's back pounding carefully into his lover's tight opening. Logan's head came up to rest on top of Scott's shoulder blade, panting firecely as he continued on with his pace, they both got sweaty over time from the heat they produced by the friction, Logan was memorized by Scott's lips, opening to moan from the corner of his eye and used one of his hands to come all the around and cupped Scott's chin, gently stroking it. Scott purred and spreaded his legs further apart making Logan growl as he continued to thrust into Scott, they both moaned and grunted before they were reaching their peaks. "Lo..ga.. ha!" Scott stuttered breathlessly as Logan pounded into him causing the matress to creek and bounce from the weight, Logan's hand left Scott's cheek to grip onto Scott's thick brown curls gently as his face rested upon Scott's back, grunting, "So good, o yes!" Logan moaned out loudly before taking Scott's member in his hand stroking it fast.**

**Scott kept moaning as he was squished between the comfortable matress and Logan's weight, it felt so good on both sides but it even felt better as Logan grabbed his weeping member between Logan's palm, gripping and stroking it, Scott was going insane with need. Logan's hand left Scott's hair and traveled down to a exposed nipple then starting stroking and twisting it between his fore-fingers, "Ah!' Scott moaned as tears welded up inside his red eyes while they traveled down his cheek from the pleasure mixed with pain. Logan smirked smugly behind Scott's back but immediately lost it from the pleasure that hit him from his thrusts, they both moaned until Scott finally released his orgasm into Logan's hand as he called out the man's name, it was slimy but Logan didn't mind, it turned him on too much becuase he released his seed into Scott growling out his young lover's name until he was spent, falling on top of Scott, panting. The two panted and gasped for a long moment then Logan fell off of Scott's back to his side, "Well that was exhilirating.." Scott pointed out while he smiled over at Logan before he reached up to stroke his lover's rugged face. "Yeah, I enjoyed every freaking moment.."Logan replied as he gazed over Scott's peaceful face, though he stopped when Scott began to close his eyes, Logan smiled and continued to stroke Scott's cheek with the palm of his hand.**

**"Feels nice.." Scott mumured quietly as he leaned into the touch, Logan cupped Scott's chin gently while he used his thumb to caress Scott's cheek. "I love you Logan.." Scott mumured as he rested his head on Loan's strong belly and Logan smirked before he started to stroke Scott's head graing through his lover's hair, "I love you too, Scott.. Happy Valentines Day.." The two went to sleep from the enerjy they spent and the cold air from the world could no longer penetrate their hearts. They have found each other and their love grew strong, as the heat and the beating of both of their hearts became one.**


End file.
